Far Away
by DreamerAngel17
Summary: When Inuyasha bugs Sango over something stupid, Sango gets fed up and leaves the group. For good. But when she is kidnapped by a demon, Inuyasha's real feelings for the demon slayer come to light. Will he be able to save her before she gets married?HIATUS
1. Wishes Do Come True

My first Inuyasha/Sango story. Oh yeah I think I'm going to like this one.

Disclaimer-Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, not me. Trust me, you wouldn't want me to own Inuyasha.

* * *

_**Chapter One: Wishes Do Come True**_

It was a clear and sunny day. The clouds were thin streaks of white goodness on a crystal clear blue backdrop. The sun was a golden orb in the sky, giving off rays of hope and purity. The trees were swaying as a gentle breeze dropped by. The birds were nesting in the trees, singing songs of happiness.

Nothing could ruin this day, absolutely nothing.

"Hiraikotsu!" was all you could hear as the enormous boomerang weapon struck its target.

And as for the unlucky target?

It was an amazing demon. It took the full brunt of the Hiraikotsu and it was still able to stand.

The demon looked like a giant python mixed with a bear. It had the body and tail of the python, with the arms and legs of a black bear. It bared its fangs, showing that they were brimming with venom.

The liquid dripped off of one of the fangs and fell onto the undeserving ground below. As the venom dissipated, the spot where it once sat was replaced by a small hole.

(_This demon has acid venom.) _Sango thought as she caught her weapon as it returned to her waiting hand.

"Guys be careful! That demon's venom is acid, so don't get too close to it!" Sango informs her comrades. Taking down this demon was going to be more than they bargained for.

"You! Girl with the s-s-sacred jewel s-s-shards! Give them to me!" The demon hissed as it walked towards the group.

"Kagome! Get out of the way!" Miroku yelled, as the demon got closer.

"Miroku, protect Kagome! We'll take care of this reject!" Inuyasha says as he runs towards the reject.

"Wind Scar!" The hanyou yelled as his signature attack went flying into the demon.

"Damn you, hanyou!" the demon yelled as it reached to grab Inuyasha. Before the half demon could react, the Hiraikotsu came flying out of nowhere and took of the demon's right arm.

The one about to grab Inuyasha.

"Damn, you stupid wench! I'll kill you slayer!" He screamed as he turned to face the taijiya. He then used his tail to knock everyone off of their feet. As soon as he saw everyone hit the ground, he hit the ground as hard as he could with his tail; cause a large, gaping hole to appear.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala and Kagome fell into the hole before they could even comprehend what just happened. Before he fell in, Inuyasha saw the demon walk over towards Sango, and he knew he had to do something.

"Now slayer, are you ready to die?" he hissed as more venom dripped off his ivory fangs, seeped into the ground and left a hole behind.

"Oh, I'm not dying yet. And especially not by you." Sango replied as she took a charge towards the demon. He lifted up his tail to strike, but Sango jumped out of the way. As she was in the air, she came up with a plan.

The demon brought his tail down, only to get stabbed by Sango's katana. The blade pinned the demon's tail to the ground and now, this was Sango's chance. She readied her Hiraikotsu, but as she was about to throw it, the demon grabbed hold of her and started to squeeze her.

"And this is how I devour my prey!" the demon said, bearing his fangs once again. As Sango struggled to get free, the demon only held on tighter.

"Oh no you're not escaping me, my princess. I've finally got you!" As soon as he opened his mouth to eat Sango, a red blur was in the air above them.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! BETTER FIND YOUR MEAL SOMEPLACE ELSE!" Inuyasha yelled as he sliced off the demon's only remaining hand.

"Damn you half demon!"

"Wind Scar!" was the only thing left to say as the demon was_** decimated **_by the attack.

Miroku, Shippo and Kagome soon came out of the hole riding on Kilala. "Are you okay Sango?" was the question that came out of the young miko's mouth as she walked over to her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to Inuyasha."

"Sure, whatever. Hey, wait Sango. How could you let that demon capture you like that?" the hanyou asked, everyone now looking at Sango.

"I didn't let it catch me, he caught me off guard. Why do you want to know?" She answered, glaring at the half demon.

"Feh, no reason. I was just wonderin." And with that, Inuyasha started on the journey back to Kaede's.

The group was on their way back to Kaede's for the night as the sun began to set. The sky was a warm mix of oranges, golds and pinks as the lavender clouds faded from existence. The sun was on the horizon and the effects were stunning. A deafening silence fell upon the crew and Inuyasha was the one to break it.

"So Sango, do you always let demons catch you off guard? Or is it a one time thing?" He asked, still walking and looking forward. Sango looked at him from her position next to Kagome. He and Miroku were walking in front of the two young women. She looked at the hanyou, then the ground, then at Inuyasha once again.

"It was only a one time thing. Why are you still thinking about that anyway?"

"Maybe because I want to. And because that doesn't sound like you Sango." As she heard that, her eyes closed and she started to daydream until…

"It sounds pathetic." Sango's deep, dark chocolate eyes shot back open.

"Pathetic? Why do I have to be pathetic?" she said, glaring at the back of Inuyasha's head. If looks could kill, Inuyasha would have dropped dead by now.

"Because, how can a demon slayer-one of the best to have ever lived- let herself get caught up by a worthless demon?" he said, looking over his left shoulder as the taijiya.

"Ok so I made one mistake; big deal. But why do I have to be pathetic? I mean, at least I can take a punch." She said, feeling victorious. She closed her eyes once more, but opened them as soon as she ran into something.

"Inuyasha, why are you in front of me?" He said nothing. But he glared at her with golden orbs of anger.

"Since when couldn't I take a punch?" Sango then stood on her tippy toes, stared straight into his angry golden orbs with brown raging balls of fury.

"Since the day you were conceived." Then she stood at her normal height, walked around Inuyasha and caught up with the others. Inuyasha had a look of complete anger mixed with confusion and utter stupidity on his face.

"She's not getting away that easy."

The crew finally makes it to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha and Sango have finally stopped arguing and the peace has been restored to the crew.

"Now maybe we can have a peaceful night without all the anger." Kagome says as she lights the fire in the hut. Miroku and Shippo went to go get more firewood and Sango and Kilala went fishing. So the only ones left were Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Keh." Kagome gave him an agitated look.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Sango started it."

"No, _you_ started it. If you would have just left the whole thing about the demon go, you two would have no problems."

"I did let it go. I just wanted to know what happened to her, that's all."

"Inuyasha, Sango's a professional demon slayer. She can handle herself in battle. There's no reason to worry about her." Inuyasha looked at her with questionable eyes.

"Unless…." Then it hit her like funk on a skunk. Kagome then knew why Inuyasha was worried about Sango.

"Unless what? What were you about to say Kagome?"

"Oh nothing. Don't worry about it Inuyasha."

Just then the others came back with their supplies. "We found a lot of firewood out there!" Shippo proclaims as he and Miroku set the firewood down near the stove.

"That's good because Kilala and I caught a lot of fish." Sango announces as she and Kilala walk in with a boatload of fish.

"You guys did good job fishing. Come on Sango, let's help Kaede start cooking." So the girls leave and the boys start to talk.

"Hey Inuyasha. Why did you bother Sango about her fight with the demon?" Miroku asks as his sapphire eyes drifted from the floor to the hanyou.

"Because I just felt like it. Why do you wanna know?"

"No reason. I was just asking."

"I'm glad you guys stopped arguing. It was starting to give me a headache." Shippo adds as he plays with Kilala. Kaede, Kagome, and Sango soon came in with the food and they all start to enjoy dinner.

Some of them enjoyed dinner though.

A little while later…"Some people need to learn how to protect themselves." Inuyasha said as he broke the silence that covered the area. His golden gaze rose up from his plate, and met with two angry, rage filled brown eyes.

Sango's rage filled eyes.

"And some people need to learn how to stop criticizing others." she shot back.

"Well, if _some_ people knew how to fight, there'd be no reason to criticize."

"If _some _people would stop trying to be the hero all the time, the other people would be able to fight." Kagome, Miroku, Kaede, Kilala, and Shippo all watched as the demon slayer and the half demon duked it out with words.

"What on Earth are they arguing about?" Kaede asked, leaning over to Miroku.

"Lady Kaede, it's a long story. We'll just have to tell you later." Miroku answered as he turned to watch the scene unfolding.

"What do you mean I'm always trying to be the hero?!" Inuyasha asked, his voice growling louder.

"What do you mean I need to learn how to fight?" Sango asked, her voice growing just as loud. They both slammed their plates on the floor and glared at each other.

"Maybe if you weren't always trying to show off _**Sango**_, you'd never get captured!"

"Oh so now _**I'm **_the show off?! Inuyasha, you've got your nerve!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Every time we go into battle, you always charge in first. Your ego's bigger than your brain!"

"What are they talking about? I kind of zoned out for a minute." Miroku whispers to Kagome.

"Well, Inuyasha told Sango that she needs to learn how to fight., while Sango told Inuyasha that he needs to stop trying to be the hero all the time. Inuyasha sounds mean, but in actuality, he kinda likes Sango. This is one of his ways of showing how he cares for her." Miroku was confused.

"By arguing with her?"

"Yes. Inuyasha likes Sango, it looks like she has no interest in him whatsoever."

"Wow Kagome. You really know these kinds of things."

"Yeah, I don't watch General Hospital for nothing."

"You know what Sango?"

"What?!"

"I wish you never joined up with us! I don't know what I was thinkin, letting a girl like you travel with me!"

"Inuyasha, the feeling's mutual! Your wish is my command! I'll leave right just for you to shut up!!" Sango grabs her Hiraikotsu. "Come on Kilala. We're leaving!" Kilala replied a simple 'mew' and followed after her mistress.

"Goodbye everyone. It was so wonderful meeting you all." And with that, the demon slayer left; for good.

"Inuyasha, aren't you going to go after her?" Shippo asked, feeling the tension in the room dissolve.

"No! The brat's gone and we can continue searching for Naraku without her."

"But what if she gets into trouble?" Kagome's brown eyes are met with mad ass gold ones.

"I could give a rat's ass what happens to her."

So, how did you like it so far? Good? Bad? Awesome? Well, drop a review and tell me how you feel. Adios!


	2. Let Me Go

Hey people, I'm back! I finally got around to putting this chapter up on here. So here's Chapter 2; enjoy it.

Xiayou- DreamerAngel16 does not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. If she did, then maybe I would be in the series.

DreamerAngel16- Thanks Xiayou. So without further delay, Here's the 2nd chapter!

_**Chapter 2: Let Me Go**_

Sango was walking through the dark forest with Kilala at her side and her Hiraikotsu on her back. She knew it was too dangerous to travel at night, but she just wanted to get out of that situation before it got violent. Even if it meant leaving her best friends behind….

"Stupid Inuyasha. Who does he think he is? Always putting on a show, just to prove that he is better than someone. He is so childish!" Sango thought (out loud, very loud). Kilala just looked at her and kept walking.

She knew how Sango was when she was fuming.

She didn't want to die tonight.

Soon enough, Sango and Kilala came to a lake. Sango was taken at the sight. The moon shone on the lake, giving off a radiant and beautiful light. The stars twinkled as they danced in the blanket of the night sky. There were friendly fireflies who blinked at one another; as if they were speaking a language all their own.

'_This place is so beautiful.'_ Kilala started growling and Sango's thoughts were interrupted.

"Hello s-s-s-slayer. It's s-s-so nice to see you again." Sango broke out of her thoughts at the familiar voice.

"The snake demon! But you were killed earlier by Inuyasha's Wind Scar! How did you survive?" she said as she looked at the demon they killed earlier.

"Don't worry about that. You need to worry about becoming my bride!"

* * *

"I wonder if Sango is ok." Kagome says as they all chill in Kaede's hut.

"Kagome, she's a trained, professional demon exterminator. She's also a great fighter. If she gets into trouble, she can easily get herself out." Miroku reassures the young miko. Inuyasha just sat there and listened as the talked about the friend he just disowned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Miroku." But then, Kagome got an idea.

"Hey Miroku, come here." the monk leaned down and listened as Kagome whispered in his ear.

"What were you two whispering about?" Inuyasha questioned as the two completed their quiet plotting.

They didn't answer.

Instead, they just sat there silently.

"What were you two whispering about?" Silence.

"Skip this." and with that, the hanyou turned around. He laid down, let his head rest in one of his hands, and went to sleep.

Little did he know, Kagome and Miroku were plotting against him.

* * *

"Hiraikotsu!" was the only thing Sango could say as she thought about what the snake demon said.

"Your bride?! Why do you want _**me**_ to be your bride?!" The snake dodged the Hiraikotsu and rose his tail, to strike.

" I want you because you are a great fighter Sango. You know how to handle yourself in battle and you are an amazing beauty. Since you left your friends, you are free to be mine!" He swung his tail down, it missed and he brought it up again.

Sango juked his tail for the second time and Hiraikotsu went flying again. Kilala flew behind the demon and as he was off guard, bit him in the neck.

"Why you…I hate cats!" he announced as he swiped at Kilala like she was a fly. He attempted many times, and on the last one he finally hit her. Kilala flew towards the rocks at the beginning of the lake and the impact was so strong, it knocked her unconscious.

"Kilala!" Sango screamed as she ran over to her feline friend. Before she could make it however, the demon slammed his tail in her path. _'He won't leave me alone!'_ she thought as she got ready to throw Hiraikotsu again.

Somebody had to die tonight.

Sango had to duck and dodge the snake's claws as they came at her simultaneously. Sango brought out her chain and chucked it at his claws. He was soon disarmed and he was down.

So she thought.

Sango ran to Kilala to find that she was awake. Kilala glanced behind Sango and tried to get her out of the way, but it was too late.

The snake's tail had wrapped around the slayer's body and his 'hands' were free.

"I guess-s-s we'll have to do this-s-s the hard way." he hissed as he started to squeeze Sango's body. She tried to get free, but as soon as her world got dark, she gave up.

She fell unconscious and the snake demon smiled at the sight. He then turned around and dove into the water.

To make Sango his bride.

* * *

Kagome and Miroku were looking at Inuyasha, knowing that he wasn't sleep. They gave him evil grins; they had a plan.

"Hey Miroku?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"I know you said that Sango was a great fighter and all, but what if she gets attacked by that snake demon again? I mean she was a good match, but he was too quick for her."

"You're right. Sango_** is **_a great fighter, but what if her Hiraikotsu didn't work on that demon, she might not stand a chance." Inuyasha was listening in on their conversation because he thought that they thought he was sleep.

He was starting to get irritated.

"She can Miroku. She does have Kilala to help her, remember?" As Inuyasha heard that, he smiled to himself, feeling triumphant.

"But what if Kilala got knocked unconscious while they were fighting? Then what would she do?" Kagome brought her chestnut eyes over to the monk.

"She does have other weapons you know. Some we probably don't want to know about Miroku. Sango's a walking deathtrap."

Hearing that, Inuyasha felt victorious.

"You're right Kagome. Sango is a deathtrap, but what if the demons she fights know that? What if they try to use it against her?" Miroku says, as his sapphire eyes turn to gaze at the futuristic girl next to him. Now this statement made Kagome think for a minute.

"Now that you mention it, the Hiraikotsu was thrown at her before. What's stopping them from using her chain, poison powder, katana, or even…" she paused for a moment for dramatic effect.

"Or even _**Kilala **_against her? What could she do then?" Inuyasha grew mad at the sound of that.

'_Sango would never let weak demons push her around!'_

Inuyasha didn't even notice that he was growling. Miroku and Kagome did, but he didn't. They knew it was because of their conversation; so they continued.

"She could try to fight back, but maybe that would not be a good idea."

Inuyasha growled louder.

"Maybe Miroku, she could use the environment to kill them, but that doesn't always work."

Inuyasha growled louder.

"Or Kagome, she could use the enemy to kill the enemy. That might not be successful."

Inuyasha growled louder. "She could yell for help as well." Kagome adds as she gives the back of Inuyasha's head an evil smirk.

Inuyasha started to tap his claws on the floor, rapidly.

"Or she can just run away." Inuyasha snapped. He had just enough of his so called 'friends' talking about Sango.

They were still friends, right?

The red hanyou got up, and turned towards the monk and miko.

"Why would Sango run away?! Especially from a demon she can handle by herself! You two know her just as well as I do & you know she wouldn't get herself into a fight she couldn't win! So why criticize her now after she's left us?!"

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?" Miroku asks bravely.

"You two, that's what's wrong with me! I can't believe I sat there and let you talk about Sango like that. She's a powerful fighter, a dangerous adversary and the best friend a person could ever have! I won't sit here and let you talk about her like that!"

Kagome took a quick glance over to the over heated Inuyasha, she saw that he was looking away and a light red blush was painted on his cheeks.

'_Must have been what he just said to make him blush like that.'_

As the Crew talked, someone familiar walked in.

"Kilala! Are you ok?" Shippo asked as he ran to the fire cat outside. She was wincing at the wound she got from the snake earlier. When the others ran outside, the saw that Sango wasn't with her.

"Are you ok Kilala?" Kagome asks worriedly.

"Where's Sango?" Kilala looked in the direction from where she came, glanced at Kagome, and back at the forest again.

"It looks like she's trying to tell us something." Miroku adds. "She smells like that snake demon we fought earlier." Shippo says. Inuyasha examines the large fire cat and after, he makes a diagnosis.

"That means something must have happened to Sango. Come on, let's go!" he says as he runs off in the direction Kilala pointed out.

The others soon followed Inuyasha's lead and ran into the forest. Kilala ran faster in order to be at Inuyasha's side. Meanwhile, Miroku and Kagome began to discuss their little plan.

"You were right Kagome. Your plan worked perfectly."

"Thanks Miroku, but it wasn't hard. All we had to do was get Inuyasha to believe Sango was in danger and then he would have gone to look for her himself."

"Wow Kagome, you planned that perfectly."

"Yeah, I don't watch General Hospital for nothing."

* * *

AN: Wow, I'm so tired. It took me forever to write this chapter, but it was worth it. If you didn't notice, I made Inuyasha say a 'big' word. I mean, have you ever heard him say_ adversary _before? It would be so cold if he did though. It would prove that he really had a brain in that skull of his. Anyways, please r&r! Deuces!


	3. Anywhere

You, you love me! You really love me! I love the reviews I have received for the first two chapters. I feel like an academy award winner.

KAutumnLeavesH- You're really laughing your ass off? Frickin sweet! If you think Chaps 1 and 2 were good, just wait for the other chapters.

Ginsensu- If you liked Miroku and Kagome's plan, you're gonna love the next one-

DreamerAngel16- So, how were the first two chapters?

Xiayou-I liked them, even though I'm not in this story.

DreamerAngel16-It's alright Xiayou. You'll be in the next one. Trust me.

Xiayou-Great. Until then, I'll just read this one, even though I already knew Inuyasha liked Sango.

Inuyasha- No I don't! Who told you that?!

Xiayou-Where the hell did you come from?

Inuyasha- Xiayou, when a mommy and a daddy love each other, very, very much (X&I fighting)

DreamerAngel16- Ignore those two. Nothing of Inuyasha belongs to me so don't call me Rumiko Takahashi. The only characters I own are my originally made up ones. Ok on to Chap 3 people!

_**Anywhere**_

"Mmmm……Huh? Where am I? What am I wearing?" Sango thought out loud, as she surveyed her surroundings. Sango was in a beautiful underwater ballroom. There were three chandeliers in the middle of the room each one silver with individual color schemes. The walls were decorated with stunning paintings and light blue wallpaper.

The trim of the wallpaper was embedded with diamonds, rubies, sapphires and amethyst gems. The floor was made out of a special glass that was unbreakable and was decorated with all kinds of rugs.

"Ah, my love. You are finally awake. How are you feeling?" The snake demon asked. He put Sango in a glass cell that was built into one of the walls and chained her arms to the floor. She was still able to stand though.

"You! What did you do to me snake demon?!"

"Now, now. No need to worry. You are safe here with me, my princess. And by the way, my name's not 'snake demon.' It's Tygeru." he answered as he calmly walked towards the cell that held the enraged slayer.

"Where are my clothes? Tygeru?"

"You mean that nasty pink kimono? That's somewhere you'll never find it. And besides, you need to wear something that is fit for a princess, my princess."

'_If he calls me his princess one more time…' _she thought as she pictured what she would do to the freakshow if he called her that accursed name again.

Tygeru was right, however; Sango did look like a princess. She had on a white halter dress that reached the top of her knees. The straps were a pretty magenta color that matched the endings on her sleeves.

She had a pink belt around her waist, a red chocker around her neck, red hoop earrings and a silver locket with a red pendant that held two pictures: her and Tygeru. Her waist length brunette hair hung in a low side ponytail, on the left side.

She wore a dazzling silver crown that held two small, round pink diamonds and in the middle was a large, round deep red ruby that glistened everytime the light hit it.

"I'm not marrying you Tygeru and that's final!"

"Oh it is huh? Well, we'll see about that."

* * *

"Where were you two when Sango was kidnapped?" Inuyasha asked as the crew arrived at the scene of the crime. Kilala went over to the rocks where Sango was last seen.

"Sango's Hiraikotsu!" Kagome exclaims as she ran over to the weapon of mass destruction.

"She would never leave it just lying around like this."

"Where could she have been taken?" Miroku asks, as he observes Kagome. Inuyasha then starts to sniff the ground. "I've got her scent, but it ends right at the lake."

"You mean she dove in?' Shippo asks as he hops up onto Inuyasha's right shoulder.

"It doesn't look as if Sango would jump in, seeing as if she left her Hiraikotsu and there's only one set of footprints. That lizard demon kidnapped Sango." Miroku declares, as his blue gaze hits the water in front of them.

"Guys, it looks like we're takin a little field trip." Inuyasha states, making his way to the edge of the lake.

"You mean we're going in?"

"Of course Shippo. That's the only way we can save Sango." "Kagome's right. And besides, that bastard's gonna pay if he hurt her."

And with that, Inuyasha told Shippo to hold on, and dove into the lake. Miroku and Kagome soon follow, on Kilala's back. Then the crew was off to find their missing member.

Little did Inuyasha know, his cough-crush-cough was about to marry another guy.

* * *

"Come on now Princess, you have to cooperate." said one of Sango's servants, as she brushed Sango's chestnut hair. Well, she was trying to put her hair into a ponytail, but Sango kept moving.

"I can't believe my prince is getting married. Out of all the girls he's kidnapped, he finally fell in love with one." she says, grabbing a pink ponytail holder and placing it around her wrist.

"You mean there have been others before me?' Sango says, looking at her servant in the mirror.

"Of course! My prince has abducted so many women, it's not even funny."

"What happens if we don't want to marry him?"

The violet eyed young woman looks down at Sango. "If you don't want to marry him, then he will devour your body after he tortures and kills you. That's what happened to all his other 'wives'. Why do you ask? You don't want to marry him?"

"No I don't! I'm not into controlling snake demon bastards."

"Ha, I don't blame you. I've been here for five years and I still can't find a way out." Just then, Tygeru walked in and smiled at Sango, who gave him a hateful glare.

"What's wrong my dear fiancée? Don't you want to marry me?"

"First of all, I'm not your fiancée. I don't love, I don't like you and I can't stand the sight of you. Second, why would I marry a snake demon? I only date humans."

"Or half demons."

"Excuse me?" Sango said, getting out of her chair and facing Tygeru.

"That white haired, red kimono wearing, golden eyed dog that saved you from me earlier. He could have saved your other friends first, but instead he came for you. Why is that?" Tygeru looked down at Sango, who was embarrassed by what he just said.

"Maybe because he wanted to save his friend that was about to die first. What are you trying to imply Tygeru?" Tygeru folded his arms and smirked.

"Maybe that mangy mutt has a little crush on you, my dear Sango. He might even try to save you. And if he does, then I'll kill him before he lays one hand on you." And with that, Tygeru turned around and walked out of the room.

'_Inuyasha having a crush on me? That could never happen.' _

"My princess, is something the matter?" Sango suddenly snaps out of her thoughts at Karina's voice.

"Huh? Oh, nothing's the matter. I was just thinking."

"About what? And who was this half demon my prince spoke about?" the violet eyed girl asks.

"Inuyasha. The hanyou's name is Inuyasha. He wouldn't come to rescue me though."

"Why is that?"

"Well, we kind of got into a big argument and I left him. Him and the rest of my friends. I doubt if they'll come looking for me though."

"If they don't come looking for you, then we'll get out of here ourselves." Sango gave Karina a very curious look.

"We?"

"Of course! I told you. 5 years here can really make a girl homesick."

"You want to betray Tygeru?"

"Yes! I have been asking all his other wives if they wanted to escape, but they were too scared. You're the first one to agree."

"Are you sure I can trust you?"

"Don't worry Sango. Tygeru didn't put me up to this, if that's what you mean. If I really want to serve him faithfully, I would be trying to _**convince **_you to marry him."

"You got a point there. So you have a plan?"

"Yep. So come here and I'll tell you."

* * *

'_Damn, Sango. Do you have to have such a bad temper?' _Inuyasha thought as he, Shippo, Miroku, Kagome and Kilala reached the entrance of Tygeru's mansion.

"Look! There's a huge mansion underwater!" Shippo stated, pointing at the mansion. "This is weird. How come we can breathe?" Kagome says, looking around.

"It's as if the water stops moving here." Miroku adds.

"Come on you guys. Remember why we came here." Inuyasha reminds his comrades.

"Right. We came to rescue Sango." Miroku answers. So they start towards the mansion with their goal in mind: to rescue their once disowned friend.

As they made their way to the entrance, Miroku asked Inuyasha a question. "Hey Inuyasha, why do you want to rescue Sango. I thought that you couldn't care less if something happened to her?."

Inuyasha looked over at the young monk, eyes filling with embarrassment.

"Well…maybe…uh.. I just want to, ok?"

"Inuyasha you're stuttering!" Kagome chimed.

"Shut up Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned his head to look forward. Then he burst into a full out run to avoid them looking at his fire rat red face.

'_Why do they always have to question me like that? Damn it!'_

* * *

AN: Another chapter written, another chapter posted on . This one is for all the deserving people who have asked me to update. I hope it's not too late! Look out for chapter 4 and my very first Naruto fanfic. Until next time good people. Take care of yourselves.. And each other.


	4. Colors of the Heart

Lo siento. The long wait is over and now I'm back in business. Yo quiero escribir pero no puedo. Finals were all over me like funk on a skunk. So before I start drabbling, here's chapter 4. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- Hoy es sabado el siete de junio dos mil ocho. Nope, still don't own Inuyasha.

_**Chapter 4: Colors of the Heart**_

"Are you sure it's gonna work?" Sango asks her ally, Karina.

"Of course. I have been planning this for a while now, so come on. So you know the plan, right?"

"Yeah, I've got it memorized good enough." Sango says sounding all confident and whatnot. Her and Karina were walking down a long, narrow hallway towards the dining hall. On their way, Sango couldn't help but observe all the paintings that were on the beautifully trimmed walls.

'_All these paintings are so beautiful.' _she thinks to herself as they make it to the dining hall.

The doors open and the girls (mostly Sango) are blown away at what they see. There is a long table in the middle of the room, with paintings of demons and humans all around the walls. All the chairs are draped with diamond encrusted, silver shawls. The clear glass of the table reflects the light that the large, gold chandelier is giving off.

As the girls grow closer to the table, they are shocked at what they see. Tygeru is sitting at the head of the table, but he wasn't himself. Instead of the weird hybrid of a snake and a bear, the girls saw something better.

He was in a human form, shaggy auburn hair reaching his manly shoulders. His eyes weren't the yellow slits that they usually were, but were a light and gorgeous shade of orange. His black and orange kimono opened slightly to reveal his beautifully sculpted chest.

(I think he's trying to be sexy now.)

"Hello ladies. It's so nice of you to join me." the man says, getting up to greet the women.

"Hi Tygeru. Do you like the way I hooked up the princess?" Karina asks, so casual about it.

"I love the way you dressed her. Don't you love the new look my princess?" Sango said nothing. Instead, she just stood there; staring at the new Tygeru.

_'Why is he so gorgeous right now?'_Meanwhile, the squad finally reaches the mansion. They all have stopped running and are walking peacefully.

* * *

Somewhat.

"Hey Inuyasha, what was up with that sudden rush to the castle?" Shippo asks from the hanyou's left shoulder.

"What sudden rush? I was just runnin how I usually do."

"No, you usually don't run _that_ fast. Is it because of what Miroku asked you? Do you _**really **_want to save Sango?"

The hanyou is starting to get irritated by the young fox demon's interrogation. So he grabs Shippo by his bushy little tail and throws him to Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha! Don't do that! You could have hurt him you know!" the miko yells, causing the half demon to stop.

"I should hurt him. All those questions he asked me."

"He only asked you two Inuyasha. That's no reason to get mad." Miroku says, trying to reason with the agitated dog demon.

"Well Miroku it _**is **_Inuyasha you're talking to. He's always getting mad over little things, right Shippo?" the future girl states, cradling the little kitsune in her arms.

"You're right about that one Kagome. If we mention one thing about Sango, he flies off the handle."

"Yeah and if another guy talks or even looks at her, he gets consumed by jealousy. He's a bad boyfriend."

Inuyasha just listens as his so called 'friends' talk about him as if he isn't there. But why should he let it bother him? He knew he didn't have feelings for the taijiya. They could say all they wanted, he still wouldn't let him bother him.

Nope, still no feelings for the taijiya.

But if he knew that he didn't like Sango as more than a friend, why did he like it when the others paired them together?

Why **did** he always get jealous when other guys flirted with Sango?

Why **did **he always tense up when she talked to him? And why did he always blush when Sango smiled at him?

Miroku was listening to Kagome and Shippo joke about the hanyou when he noticed something: Inuyasha wasn't trying to defend himself.

Instead, he just walked silently, arms resting in the sleeves of his haori, eyes cast towards the ground and face showing that he was thinking over something; something serious.

"Hey Inuyasha? Are you ok?" the monk asks. The half demon is brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Miroku's voice.

He glances over to his best friend, wondering what's up.

"I'm good. Why?"

"Well, it's mostly because Kagome and Shippo are back there talking about you and you haven't said anything in your defense. Is something the matter?"

"Nah, just thinkin."

Just then, the crew reaches the front doors of the underwater palace. Two big, ripped great white sharks are standing on two legs at the big wooden doors.

"They must be the only guards out here." Roku says as the crew approaches the doors. One of the guards spots them walking and halts them.

"What are you 5 people doing here?" one of the sharks asks, observing the crew.

"We're here to save our friend, now move outta my way." Inuyasha says, staring down the sky blue killer of the sea.

"Lo siento, no puedo. Please step aside." the shark answers with a rich Spanish accent. Inuyasha is lost at what the shark just said, and the other one ( a grayish-black shark) tries to help him out.

"He said I'm sorry I can't. So if you all can just leave, we can avoid conflict." Kagome glances to the blue shark then to the gray one. She notices that they are wearing those green army suits that the Americans wear.

"Hey, do you two know the demon that lives here?" she asks, starting up the staircase.

"Si. El es muy travieso, inteligente, y antipatico." the blue shark answers. Everyone is confused at what the fish just said, so they all look to the gray one.

"He said 'Yes. He is very mischievous, intelligent and disagreeable.' Tygeru is his name and he is one bad demon." Miroku steps up and stands by Kagome.

"Can you two tell us about this demon?"

The two sharks look at each other, then to the crew. "Why are you all here? Do you have business with Prince Tygeru?" the blue one asks, his Spanish accent thick as ever.

"Yeah, we do fishboy. Your little pain in the ass prince kidnapped one of our friends and we're here to get her back."

The sharks gasp.

"So you mean that the girl Prince Tygeru brought here was a kidnapped one? Damn him." Everyone turns to the gray shark, wondering what he is talking about.

"I'll tell you about Tygeru, but first my name is Darrius and my Spanish speaking friend is Alejandro."

"Tygeru once lived a happy life. He had a loving family, a beautiful palace and great friends. One day, his father decided to step down from the throne and let one of his sons rule the seas. When the king picked the oldest son instead of Tygeru, he flew into a jealous rampage. He hired a witch to place his family under spells that turned them into sea animals, but the witch turned on him and placed him under that spell. Tygeru went crazy and destroyed the whole palace, in order to find a way to break the spell. But the only way is for him to set his greed aside and find a girl to fall in love with and marry. Then, he'll be human once again, as with the rest of his family."

Inuyasha listened to the background of the demon that had attacked them earlier that day. _'And he wants Sango to be the girl he marries? The bastard better think again.' _

He didn't notice it, but a small growl escaped his throat; he didn't notice it but everybody else did.

"Anyway, the palace staff is planning a revolt against Tygeru in order to bring back the original ruler. Since you all want to rescue your friend, would you mind joining up with us?" Alejandro asks. Inuyasha's golden eyes are burning with determination as he looks to Alejandro.

"Oh hell yeah. Let's go." he says making his way into the palace. Everyone looks to each other but soon follow the half demon.

"You all follow us. We'll show you where Tygeru is right now." Darrius says, taking lead of the group. He leads them into the main corridor of the palace, where they quietly sneak down the hall.

"This place is creepy looking." Shippo says, fear evident in his voice.

"Don't worry Shippo, we're here to protect you." Kagome says, cuddling the poor little frightened kitsune.

"I don't think that we've formally introduced ourselves." Miroku says from his spot by Inuyasha. The two sharks look back at them and nod their heads.

"Well I'm Miroku, this little kitten on my shoulder is Kilala, this guy next to me is Inuyasha, the young lady next to me is Kagome and the young fox in her arms is Shippo." Miroku says, pointing to everyone as he introduced them. They soon hear someone coming down the hall and quickly hide in the shadows on the walls.

"That girl Tygeru is marryin is a sight for sore eyes, ain't she Gohan?"

"Oh yes. She is a real pretty one. I tell you if she wasn't marrying him, she'd surely be mine." The two lobster guards soon head down the hall, continuing their talk about Sango.

The Crew emerged from the darkness and began on their path to Sango once again. Inuyasha once again, started growling subconsciously as he walked, making everyone wonder what was wrong with him.

"What is wrong with him? Why does he growl everytime someone mentions your missing friend?" Alejandro asks, looking down at Kagome. The future girl looks up at the shark, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"So you've noticed. Inuyasha keeps growling everytime someone mentions Sango because he has a little crush on her." Inuyasha's ears twitch at the miko's words. He turns around to glare at the girl, holding up everyone from walking.

"Look, like how I told you guys earlier: I do NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON-" but that's all he can get out. Miroku and Darrius grab him from behind and clasps their hands and fins over his mouth.

The half demon struggles to get free and when he does, he quickly turns around to face Miroku and Darrius.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"We're here." Darrius says, indicating the huge double doors in front of them.

Inuyasha (being the impatient hothead that he is), walks up to the doors and kicks them open, the crew right behind him.

"Hey Tygeru, where the hell-" but then he stops. The whole damn crew is shocked at what they are seeing.

Inuyasha is frozen in his spot; he is trying to comprehend what is going on in front of him, just like everyone else.

* * *

AN: I have done it! I have finally put this chapter up! What was it that Inuyasha saw that made him speechless? What happened to Tygeru's family? Why is a shark speaking Spanish? Are you tired of reading the Spanish in my stories and not knowing what the hell I'm saying? Well, these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of Far Away!

P.S: If you feel like flaming me, then go ahead. FLAME ME BABY! But be prepared to get fried in return. Deuces!


	5. Savin Me

So, I'm back with Chapter 5 of Far Away. And I'm gonna tell you guys right off the back: prepare to be shocked. Anyways, I have read some of the reviews I have gotten for chapter 4 and I have decided to tell you all what the crew has seen.

P.S. : At the end of each chapter I'll translate all the Spanish in the chapter. Just for you guys J

Disclaimer- Hoy es jueves el doce de junio do mil ocho. Nope, still don't own Inuyasha. Damn it all….

_**Chapter 5: Savin Me**_

Inuyasha just stood there, astounded. He couldn't believe what was going on in front of him. After all the criticism he endured, all the worrying he did, all of the travieso looks he got, the traveling they did and for what? He did all of that just to come and find his friend (-cough- love interest -cough-) in the arms of another man? Oh hell no.

Sango never noticed the two wooden doors open, but when she did she thought it was just Karina.

So she broke away from the kiss that Tygeru would never forget and turned to the door. She was shocked at who she saw in the doorway.

'_Inuyasha? Why is he here? And why does he have that saddened expression on his face?'_

The said hanyou tore his attention away from Tygeru and onto the girl staring at him.

They locked eyes, as the tension in the room grew. Golden yellow orbs filled with confusion and anger stared into chocolate brown ones filled with sadness and regret.

"Sango! You're safe!" Kagome said, breaking the silence that had fallen in the area.

Everyone snapped out of the daze they were in at the sound of her voice; especially Tygeru.

"So you all must be the friends that have come to take away my princess. You all are very brave." the prince says as he stands up and walks over to the door.

Inuyasha watched as the demon walked over to him and the crew. There was something different about him, but what?

"Tygeru. I see you have changed your appearance since the last time we encountered one another." Miroku says, noticing the human form of the prince.

"Yes, It's my new human form. Do you like it?" he says, his orange eyes floating over the group. They soon land onto his two door guards: Darrius and Alejandro.

"What are you two doing here? Is there something wrong?" the two shark guards look to each other and then to their master.

"We were bringing you these intruders. But as soon as we came to this door, that little half demon kicked down the door. What do you want us to do with them?" Darrius says as Inuyasha whips his head around to glare at the shark.

"Who you callin little?" "Well, I don't want you to do anything to them." Tygeru says stepping up in front of Inuyasha. The hanyou turns around to face the man in front of him. They stare each other down, standing at the exact same height. (Tall bastards..)

"What do you want us to do then?" Alejandro asks, watching the stare-down.

"I want you to show them to their rooms. I want them here for the ceremony. Karina! COME HERE PLEASE!" he yells, making the demons in the room cover their ears. The violet eyed girl soon enters the room and walks over to Tygeru.

"Yes my prince?" "Karina, I want you to show these visitors to their rooms."

Karina was shocked.

"You're giving them rooms? But they are intruders." Tygeru lowered his orange gaze to look at the young woman in front of him. "I want them to stay for the ceremony because-" he then walks over to Sango and wraps an arm around her waist."-Sango and I are getting married!"

The crew was shocked. How could he marry her when he was trying to kill her earlier?

"You're marrying her my prince?" Alejandro asks.

"Yes. I have finally found the woman of my dreams and I would like to spend the rest of my life with her." the prince answers, receiving a low growl from Inuyasha.

Sango weasels her way away from Tygeru and over to Karina. "Yes. We have already started planning the ceremony and it is going to be wonderful."

"So Karina, why don't you show these people to their rooms?"

"Of course my prince, as you wish. You all follow me. You too Darrius and Alejandro. I need to speak to you two." so everyone follows Karina into a different hall and up a flight of stairs.

They walk up the stairs, Kagome and Karina in front, Darrius, Alejandro, Sango and Miroku with Shippo on his shoulder in the middle and Inuyasha in the back .Sango soon feels a hand on her arm and realizes that it's Inuyasha. So she stops in order to walk at his pace.

"So Inuyasha, why are you so quiet? Usually, you would be the loudest one in the group." she says, trying to start up a conversation. Inuyasha just answers her question with silence, as his eyes stay focused on what's in front of him.

"Hey Inuyasha, are you ok?"

"Are you?" he says. Sango is startled by his question, but soon regains her composure.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you really want to marry that guy? He did try to kill you earlier today." Sango grew quiet. She didn't know how to answer his question so she dove into her mind to try and find one.

"I really don't want to-"

"Then why are you? Can't you see that this guy is a jerk?"

"Not everyone is a jerk Inuyasha. Sometimes, you have to learn how to see the good in people, as well as the bad."

(Wait a minute. Is she **defending **thebastard that kidnapped her earlier?)

Once more, silence enveloped the two. Finally, Inuyasha spoke up.

"That's a nice dress you have on."

Sango was shocked: was Inuyasha giving her a compliment?

"Thank you Inuyasha." Then the hanyou stopped. He thought about what Sango had said earlier and it made him wonder.

"Wait Sango. Were you defending Tygeru just now?" Sango stopped and turned to the hanyou.

"No I wasn't. I was just stating my opinion, that's all."

"No, there was something more than just your opinion. You don't want to admit that you were defending him."

Sango folded her arms. _'Not this again.'_

"I was not defending him."

"Yes you were! That's what it sounded like to me!"

"Why would I take the side of a man that tried to kill me and then kidnapped me?!" she yelled, causing everyone else to stop and observe what's going on.

"Well I don't know! Why don't you go back in time and ask yourself that?!"

"Can you two just cut out all this nonsense? We could be escaping right now." Miroku says, jumping up in this. Inuyasha and Sango both fold their arms and glare at one another, both hating the presence of one another right now.

"Why are you looking at me like that Inuyasha?" the hanyou was glaring at Sango, his golden eyes piecing her mind. "Are you coming with us or are you staying so you can marry your 'dream man'?" he practically spat out that last part.

Sango thought about it for a minute, then she made her decision.

"I'm staying."

Everyone ( except for Darrius and Alejandro) gasped. Inuyasha, (trying to keep up his macho man façade), just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Sango.

For a minute Sango could have sworn that she saw a hint of sadness flash in his eyes. "You guys have been great friends and I appreciate you wanting to save me, but I'm going to stay here with Tygeru."

Inuyasha turned on his heel in order to leave.

"Fine then. If you want to stay, then I'm not stopping you. Come on guys, let's go." he said, his voice in an uncharacteristically low tone.

Miroku, Kagome, Shippo and Kilala all bid their farewells to Sango and followed after their leader. As Sango watched them walk away, her eyes glided over to Inuyasha. Her eyes began to water as she wondered if staying was the right thing to do.

'_Did I hurt Inuyasha by wanting to stay?'_

* * *

AN: Hot snuggies! I think Sango broke Inuyasha's poor little fragile heart. While writing the argument, I thought about adding something about Kikyo in there, but if I did, there would have been so much drama and controversy so I said skip it. But back to what I said I would do earlier: Spanish translations!

_**Spanish Translations**_

**Travieso/a: mischievous**

**Hoy es: Today is**

**Doce: 12**

**Junio: June**

**Dos mil ocho: 2008**

**Jueves: Thursday**


	6. Heaven Can Wait, right?

I am**_SO_ **sorry for the long wait. I hate moving. It took us forever to get our house straightened out. But anyways let's get to the story.

Aw man. Sango's did it this time. Can she win back her friends, escape marriage and gather up her pride and apologize to Inuyasha?

Disclaimer-Hoy es jueves el veinte y uno de agosto dos mil ocho. Damn, I'm still just an Inuyasha fan.

_**Chapter 6: Heaven can Wait**_

_**Recap from last chapter: **_Inuyasha turned on his heel in order to leave.

"Fine then. If you want to stay, then I'm not stopping you. Come on guys, let's go." he said, his voice in an uncharacteristically low tone.

Miroku, Kagome, Shippo and Kilala all bid their farewells to Sango and followed after their leader. As Sango watched them walk away, her eyes glided over to Inuyasha. Her eyes began to water as she wondered if staying was the right thing to do.

'_Did I hurt Inuyasha by wanting to stay?'_

* * *

Sango watched Inuyasha's retreating form. Did she really mean to say that?

Karina glanced to her princess, then to Darrius and Alejandro. "So Karina, what did you want to talk to us about?" the raven haired girl closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Her violet eyes opened once again and she motioned Alejandro and Darrius to move closer to her.

"Ok we need to get the you-know-what started. But first…" she trailed off, looking at Sango once again. Darrius noticed the evil gleam in the young woman's eyes.

"No sis. You don't mean…" Karina smiled.

"Oh yeah. I have another plan. Now here's what I want you to do….."

* * *

"Inuyasha, do you think it was a good idea to leave Sango here?"

"She wanted to stay so why not give her what she wants? She obviously hates me." the hanyou muttered, stomping towards the front doors.

"But Inuyasha, maybe one of us could try to convince her to--" but before Kagome could finish, Kilala leapt off of Miroku's shoulder and bounded off in the opposite way the crew was walking.

"Kilala! Where are you going?" Shippo yelled, chasing after Kagome. The future girl then chased after the kitsune, leaving behind a confused and pissed off hanyou and a confused monk.

"Shall we go after them?" Amused sapphire eyes met enraged golden ones.

"Keh."

* * *

Alejandro ran down the corridor, searching for Inuyasha and his friends. Kilala sped past him, but he didn't notice. But he did notice the two guys running towards him.

He even bumped into one.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" the shark asked, rubbing his aching head. The half demon glared at him and then stood up.

"I gotta go get that wench Kagome before she gets into trouble." Alejandro nodded while Miroku helped him off the floor. An evil gleam soon shone in the Spanish shark's crimson eyes.

"Gracias Senor Miroku. Thank you Miroku. And Inuyasha, didn't you agree to help us in the rebellion?" Inuyasha grunted in response.

"Since you aren't here for your friend Sango anymore, we really do need your help. Tygeru is a strong demon and you and your friends are the only ones that can defeat him. There were others that have tried before us and they all failed. They paid with their lives. So can you help us?"

Miroku glanced to Inuyasha, trying to read his body language. The guy just stood there, contemplating the situation, his eyes staring at nothing in particular. He seemed to be in a daze of some sort.

"Inuyasha?" At the sound of Miroku's voice, the hanyou came back to reality. Alejandro looked hopeful.

"Will you and your friends help us?" Inuyasha glanced to Miroku, who had a gleam of optimism in his cerulean orbs, and sighed.

"Fine. We'll help you. I can't stand that Tygeru bastard anyway." Alejandro smiled. "So, do you have a plan?" Miroku asked. Alejandro nodded and motioned for them to follow him.

* * *

"Shippo! Wait!" Kagome had been chasing Shippo up and down the corridor for what seemed like an eternity. Finally she decided to take a break and catch her breath.

The kitsune finally stopped and turned around. He saw Kagome leaning on a wall for support and ran over to her.

"Kagome, are you ok?" she nodded yes and stood up straight. "Shippo, don't run off like that. We don't know this place that well, and you could get lost." Shippo lowered his head.

"I'm sorry Kagome." The priestess giggled and scooped up the little kitsune. "It's okay."

"Kagome." a deep voice stated. Said girl whipped around to see Darrius standing in front of her, Kilala in his arms- I mean fins.

He walked over to her and held out his fins. "Is she the one you were looking for?" Kilala mewed and licked the side of Darrius' face. "Um, yes. Thanks so much Darrius. Hey, do you know where Sango is?" Kilala jumped out of Darrius' fins and onto Kagome's head.

The shark dude thought for a moment. "Yes I do. Why?" Kagome's brown eyes held an evil gleam and Darrius noticed it. _'I know that look. It's the same one Karina had when she came up with this plan.'_

"Can you show me where she is? I'm going to convince her to come back with us!" and with that, she grabbed a fin and marched off.

* * *

"What the hell?! You want me to do WHAT?!" Miroku, Karina and Alejandro sighed. This would be the last time they plot to take down an evil tyrant.

The four were in a room that Tygeru had allowed Inuyasha and Miroku to stay in for the wedding. They were discussing what roles the two crew members would play in the plot, but Inuyasha didn't agree to his part. Figures.

"We just want you to do that one thing. All you have to do is convince Sango not to marry Tygeru. Can you at least do that?" Karina pleaded with her eyes, but the hanyou didn't buy it.

"Why do _I _have to convince her? She hates me! She ain't gonna talk to me now! Why can't you do it?"

"Because! Tygeru is going to have all of his closest servants and guards around him at all times until the wedding. It's the royal family's tradition." Inuyasha glared at her.

"Why can't Miroku do it?" Said monk faced his comrade. "I'm going to be helping Alejandro with sabotaging the wedding. I won't have time to talk to her."

"And I'm going to be helping Karina plan the wedding that Miroku and Alejandro are going to sabotage." states a feminine voice. Everyone's head whips around to the door.

Kagome is in the doorway, Shippo in her arms, Kilala on her head and Darrius at her side.

"Darrius told me the plan and I want to help get Sango back any way I can." she says, walking over to the others. She takes a seat next to Inuyasha and glares at him.

"What the hell? What's with the dirty look?!" Kagome's glare intensifies and she mutters the two most deadly words known to the hanyou.

"Sit boy."

Seconds later, an Inuyasha-sized hole was in the glass floor. Ouch. At least he landed on the marble pavement below, right?

I'll take Inuyasha's irate growling as a no.

Seconds later, Kagome was standing over the Inuyasha-sized hole, eyes intending on violence.

"Why won't you go talk to Sango?! You're the one that made her want to stay in the first place!" Inuyasha rose slowly from his hole, golden eyes narrowed dangerously at the miko.

"_I _didn't make her stay! She decided to stay on her own. Don't blame _me _for _her _choices! If she wants to marry some snake bear mutant freak, who gives a damn?!"

Karina, Darrius and Alejandro sweat-dropped. That _was _their current king, ya know.

"Why not blame you?! Who argued with Sango over something stupid and made her leave? Who got her all riled up and ready to marry some random evil guy? The base of all Sango's recent problems _has _to deal with you!"

Inuyasha huffed and climbed out of his hole.

"If she didn't do such stupid things and almost get herself killed, I wouldn't _have_ to be on her case all the time! I tried to be a good friend and come and save her! But she just rejected me, so why try to get her to do something that we all _know _that she won't do? Her damn pride is what's keeping her away from me!"

"Maybe you two should try and put your egos aside and just talk things out. Arguing with her is not going to solve your problems. Both of you are stubborn, so _you _have to man up and go and talk to her!" the priestess folded her arms and smirked at the half demon.

She knew that Inuyasha wasn't going to retaliate.

Inuyasha just sat on the floor and glared at Kagome. He just couldn't help but wonder if anyone would notice if Kagome disappeared tonight.

But then again, her words kind of got to him. It's like, they actually made him think. We all know how hard it is for Inuyasha to think sometimes.

He isn't the sharpest Crayola crayon in the box. Or the brightest lightbulb in the lamp. Or the hungriest shark in the sea. Wait, scratch that last one. I don't know where that came from.

But you get what I'm saying, don't you?

Bueno.

So, the defeated hanyou stood up and mumbled something to himself. He glanced to the door, then to Kagome. He knew she had him right where she wanted him. He shot another death glare in her direction, before stomping off to the door.

When he reached the room's exit, his face held a downcast expression. He glanced to Kagome and the others one more time.

"You make it sound so easy." and with that, Inuyasha slipped out the door.

* * *

Sango made her way down the long and empty corridor. She ignored the paintings on the wall and the muffled gasps from passing palace servants. If she wasn't so caught up in her personal life, she would have gave them something to gasp about.

Something unpleasant.

But alas, Sango is too lost in her thoughts to worry about anything else.

Why did she want to stay and marry Tygeru? Oh yeah, to get back at Inuyasha. But that plan backfired.

Low blow to the ego.

And then, Inuyasha had the nerve to start an argument with her and _then _compliment her? The jerk.

At that last thought, Sango giggled to herself. Inuyasha _did _have a way with words. Is that why they got into so many arguments? Is that the reason behind all the times he's pissed her off?

Probably.

But then again, Inuyasha could be such a jerk. He's the one that started this whole thing. If it wasn't for him, we all wouldn't be in an underwater palace, plotting on some random snake-bear thing that wants to marry a demon slayer just to bring back his family.

I bet that isn't even his real hair color.

But Sango knew that deep down, Inuyasha only acted like a jerk because of what he's been through.

Being a hanyou is no walk in the park.

Having to grow up way faster than you were supposed to, having to fend for yourself when no one else would. It was hard out there for a hanyou. Not a pimp, a hanyou.

Real hard.

Sango can sympathize with Inuyasha, in more ways than I can imagine. She lost her mother when she was young; so did he. She's lost everyone that has ever been close to her; so did he. She barely had friends her age when she was growing up; he had no friends.

She hates Naraku with a soul consuming, burning passion; well, so does half of the cast on the show. But anyways….

But something else about that jerk's personality caught her attention: his loyalty.

Sango knew that Inuyasha has never had any real friends until now, and she knew that she along with Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, Kilala and Kaede (even though he won't admit that Kaede is like a grandma to him) they were as close as family as Inuyasha would get.

Sorry Sesshomaru.

If you could just lose the cocky 'I hate demons and humans who love demons' attitude, maybe, _just maybe, _you could have a slim chance of being the loving and kick-ass older brother that you should be.

You know what I'm talking about.

Sango knew that Inuyasha would do anything to keep the few friends he has, and she would never want to lose the friendship she has with him.

Even if he _is _an egotistical, arrogant jerk that has a low IQ when it comes to real life. Even if he doesn't care about the feelings of others sometimes when charging off into battle.

He might not care how they feel, but he cares if they're safe.

And that scores big points in Sango's book of Life.

That little personality strength is the thing that has Sango thinking. Maybe the demon slayer feels a little different about our favorite hanyou.

Maybe she might a have a- "Ow, what the hell?"

Sango was dragged out of her thoughts. Did she just bump into someone? She dropped her gaze to the floor and noticed that she did.

Oops.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to--" _'Wait. That is not who I think it is.'_

Sango was shocked. Inuyasha was on the floor in front of her. How did she not notice?

Oh right, she was too busy thinking.

The slayer reached out a hand to help him up, and surprisingly, he took it. He brushed off his clothes and mumbled something incoherent.

Sango had to strain her ears just to hear what he said. "What did you say?"

"I said thank you, damn!" the taijiya was startled at the sudden outburst, but she regained her composure.

"You're welcome. So, what are you doing here anyway? I thought you all were leaving." he answered her with silence.

A few moments went by, as the two just stood there in silence. Finally, Inuyasha spoke.

"Sango?" His question sparked curiosity in the girl next to him.

"There's a reason why I'm out here." Sango nodded, which meant for him to continue.

"I'm here to apologize."

* * *

AN: I'm finally back with this story and I end on a cliffhanger? Ah yes, the suspense is dreadful, isn't it? Well, at least you know I'm not dead. It's just that the plot bunnies haven't been attacking me lately, but now they're back! Anyways, please review :)

I hope this chapter wasn't too angsty. I wanted to add a little humor after what happened in 5.

_**Spanish Translations**_

**Bueno/a: Good**

**Hoy es: Today is**

**Jueves: Thursday**

**Veinte y uno: 21**

**Agosto: August**

**Dos mil ocho: 2008**


	7. Cupid, you Idiot

The inspiration for this chapter came from a 112 song called 'Cupid.' There is going to be some drama in this chapter and if anyone seems a bit out of character, sorry about that. It's a song chapter! Yay!

This one is mostly Inuyasha and Sango, so we'll be getting back to the others in the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I'm so tired of these. If I owned Inuyasha, why would I be on ?

_**Bold italics-song lyrics (I love 112!!)**_

___**Chapter 7: Cupid, You Idiot**_

Sango was taken back at that statement.

That egotistical, arrogant jerk actually wanted to apologize? Sango couldn't believe it.

It was unbelievable.

Was this like, a sick joke or something?

Because if it was, Sango was going to get her Hiraikotsu, set it on fire and shove it so far up his--

"Sango? Are you listening to me?" the hanyou's voice brought the slayer out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry I must have zoned out for a minute. What did you say?" Inuyasha sighed loudly. How dare she not listen to him?

Did she even know how much of his ego was lost stomping down this long ass corridor?

A lot my friends. A lot.

"I said that I came here to apologize to you. But since you're not listening, I'm leavin." but as he turned around to depart, Sango reached out and grabbed his left wrist.

"Wait Inuyasha, please don't go. I'm willing to hear you out." she freed his wrist and took a step back, ready to hear this alleged apology.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _'Well, here goes nothing.'_

_**Girl if I told you I love you **_

_**That doesn't mean that I don't care, oooh **_

"Sango, I'm sorry for arguing with you."

His golden eyes gazed into Sango's chestnut ones as he spoke. The slayer was still trying to comprehend this moment. She just couldn't believe that Inuyasha had come to her out of his own free will just to apologize to her.

She gazed into his golden orbs, as those eyes watched her every movement.

"I guess that…we need you around. I mean, you're somewhat of a good fighter. Not as good as me though." Sango glared at him.

_**And when I tell you I need you **_

_**Don't you think that I'll never be there, ooooh **_

"So what? You just want me around just so you can show me up in battle? I don't think apologies work that way Inuyasha." She folded her arms and glared at the hanyou hard.

"What? I'm didn't say anything like that."

_**I'm so tired of the way you turn **_

_**My words into deception and lies **_

"Oh, you didn't? Well, that's what I just heard coming out of your mouth. The only reason you want me around is because I boost your ego." Inuyasha diverted his gaze to the wall on the right side of him.

"Why are you twisting my words around? All I said was that you're a good fighter. At least try to take that as a compliment!" Sango took another step back.

"Oh, so you insult me and then try to tell me to take it as a compliment?"

_**Don't misunderstand me when I try to speak my mind **_

_**I'm only saying what's in my heart **_

Inuyasha's hands began balling into fists at his sides. This was _supposed _to be a simple apology, right? Well, why was Sango making this so hard?

"Well, sorry for trying to be nice."

_**Cupid, Cupid doesn't lie **_

_**But you won't know unless you give it a try **_

_**Oh baby, true love won't lie but we won't know **_

_**Unless we give it a try, give it a try **_

Sango watched Inuyasha's movements. He seemed to be thinking something over. His eyes weren't gazing into hers like they were earlier. His clawed hands were balling up into fists at his sides, did that mean he was angry with her or something?

Sango was clueless.

The two fighters stood in silence, each one deep inside their own minds, trying to decipher this moment.

_**Girl when I ask you to trust me **_

_**That doesn't mean that I'm gonna cheat on you **_

"Sango, do you trust me?"

"W-what?"

"Do you trust me?" the girl nodded her head, unsure of what he meant by 'trust'.

"I trust you. Why do you ask?" His face held a downcast expression, which meant that Sango had to lose the attitude.

He answered her question with silence, since he had to think of an answer.

"Do you trust me as a friend?"

Sango sighed. "Of course I trust you as a friend. It's just that some of the things that you say and do really made me mad."

"Well then, trust me enough to let me explain something to you. Look, Kagome made me come out here and apologize to you. But now, I'm…I'm gonna say what's on my mind."

_**Cuz I'm gonna never do anything to hurt you **_

_**Or mislead you, I love you **_

The taijiya nodded, ready to hear him out. She wanted to hear what he had to say, and maybe state some things herself.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, and un-clenched his fists. He had something that he had to say and he was going to say it.

_**Ain't no doubt about it, Lord no, I really mean it **_

_**I'd rather die before, before I lie to you **_

"When I first came out here, I was pissed. You pissed me off to the point where I didn't give a damn what happened to you. But now, I ….I don't want you to leave."

"You don't want me to leave?"

"I…guess not. And you don't need to get married to that Tygeru bastard. He doesn't really love you. He's just using you to get his stupid palace back."

Sango was confused.

" So he's…using me?"

_**Don't misunderstand me when I try to speak my mind **_

_**I'm only saying what's in my heart **_

Inuyasha moved closer to Sango and grasped her shoulders. "Yeah, so don't be stupid and marry that guy. Kagome says that people get married because they truly love each other. But you don't love Tygeru and you know it. So quit being stubborn and come back to me--I mean us."

_**Never wanna leave you, ain't no life without you **_

_**Never gonna leave, never gonna go, no **_

_**No, no, no, no, no, no, no, ohhhh **_

The slayer thought about this for a minute, then she glanced up at Inuyasha, a smirk slowly growing on her face.

"So you want me to come back to you?" Inuyasha's face was soon tinted a light shade of red at the question.

"No, I-I-I want you to c-come back to the group. So will you?"

_**Cupid, Cupid doesn't lie **_

_**But you won't know unless you give it a try **_

_**Oh baby, true love won't lie but we won't know **_

_**Unless we give it a try, give it a try **_

"I…I want to come back to you guys. I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean anything that I said to you earlier. But I'm still going to marry Tygeru."

Inuyasha released her shoulders and took a step back. I can't even begin to explain the thoughts that were suddenly rushing through the hanyou's mind.

He was shocked.

Too shocked for words.

"What the hell?! Did you not hear what I just said?!" Then Sango did something that shut him up.

She slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Inuyasha shut up and glanced down at the girl latched onto his waist.

"What are you doing?" She looked up at him and smirked.

"Shutting you up." She let go and stood back, waiting for his response.

"I'm not actually marrying Tygeru, you see Karina has a plan and I've decided to go thru with it." She then walked right past Inuyasha and continued her path to wherever, leaving behind a confused hanyou.

Inuyasha just stood there, wondering what just happened.

"So, she forgives me?"

* * *

AN: I hope no one seemed out of character and if they did, well sorry. If you imagine the last part in your mind, it's actually pretty funny. But I guess that's just me. Anyways, see you next chapter!


	8. Pushing Me Away?

And now my faithful readers, it is time to see what the rest of the crew are up to. Lots of scene-switching and scheming to overthrow a dictating, soon-to-be monarch. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- Me choca disclaimers. Me encanta Itachi though -sadly, I do not own him either :'(-

_**Chapter 8: Pushing Me Away**_

"Alright, so you all understand what we have to do, right?" The two sharks, two demons and two humans in the room nodded. Karina smirked.

"Then let's put Operation: Overthrow into action."

"Right!"

* * *

Why am I still wearing these horrible shoes? My feet are killing me!" Sango announces to herself. She stops in the middle of the hall she was heading down and using the wall as support, slipped off her horrid high heels.

"Now that's much better." Just then Karina came speeding down the hall, Kagome right behind her.

"Karina? Kagome? Is everything ok?" the violet eyed girl only nodded as she snatched Sango from the wall and continued down the hall.

* * *

"It seems like all of the palaces' staff members dislike Tygeru." Miroku states as he and Alejandro venture down a side corridor.

"Si. Tygeru has caused a lot of unrest ever since he took over three years ago. I will be glad when we restore the natural order."

"So, how are we going to undo this wedding?" Miroku questions. Alejandro stops, turns toward the first door on his left and then looks back to Miroku.

"Follow me."

* * *

"Where is the reception going to be?" Tygeru pondered this question for a moment before answering. He, Sango, Kagome and Karina were all seated in the royal den, planning the wedding.

"Why, in the North wing of course. That's where every royal wedding's reception has been. My dear Karina, you need to brush up on your royal history." Karina sighed to herself. She couldn't wait until all of this was over.

"Are you getting all of this so far Kagome?" The future girl next to Karina jotted down every important thing being said.

"Yep. So, what's the next thing that we need?" Karina shifted her eyes to the book in her hands, then slides it to Tygeru and Sango.

"What kind of cake do you two want?"

The 'couple' flipped thru some of the pages, marveling at all of the cakes that passed their eyes.

"I like this one, the 3-tier Triple Chocolate Layer cake. What about you my princess?" Sango inwardly shuddered at the name.

' _I'm not your princess you snake bastard. I'm…' _

"That one sounds good, but I like the White French Vanilla." Tygeru smiled a warm smile, then turned to Karina.

"White French Vanilla it is then." Kagome scribbled that down in her handy little notebook. Karina closed the large cake book, then opened another one.

"Sango, what kind of kimono would you like?"

* * *

"Security?"

"Yes. You, Kilala and myself will be in charge of the security measures during the wedding."

"Are we going to be the only ones?" Shippo asked, fear evident in his pre-pubescent voice. Darrius suppressed a laugh.

"Of course not Shippo. We couldn't possibly guard that whole room by ourselves. And besides, Tygeru is following the traditions of the Royal family. For centuries, all of the monarchs that have been married here have had tight security service. If we slack off on that, Tygeru would become suspicious." Kilala nodded in agreement as Shippo released a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry Darrius. I'll help you in any way I can!" The little kitsune stood up off the table he was sitting on and pumped a fist into the air. This caused him to lose his balance and fall to the ground. Darrius retrieved the fox and checked him for any bumps or bruises.

"Yeah, we'll need all the help we can get."

* * *

"As soon as everyone arrives, we'll be able to start." Alejandro states, shifting in his seat. As if on cue, Karina, Kagome, Inuyasha, Darrius, Shippo, Kilala and Sango entered the dining room thru the large wooden double doors.

"Hey you two! Were you waiting on us?" Karina asks, taking a seat at the dining table.

"Si y ahora, ustedes aqui empezamos." The others head over to the extensive table and take their seats.

"What did you just say Alejandro?" Inuyasha asks, confused as ever. The Spanish shark glanced at the hanyou.

"I said, 'Yes and now that you all are here, let us begin.'"

"Whatever."

Karina pulled out a scroll and handed it to Darrius, who then unrolled it out on the table. The shark then pulled out some chopsticks and a pen, and set them down next to the scroll.

"As you all are aware, we can't let Sango get married to Tygeru." The others nodded and a 'You damn right we can't.' was heard.

We all know who said that.

And if you don't, I advise that you go back to chapter one and start from there.

Thank you.

Anyways……

"And since we cannot allow this to happen, a plan has been deivised in order to rid our cheery palace of his despicable evil."

Darrius then opened the chopsticks and pulled them apart, using one of them as a pointer. He handed the other one to Karina, who joined him at the front of the room.

"Ok guys here's the setup. The wedding is going to be held in the West wing of the palace, in the group dining hall. The priest will be in the front of the room and the guests will sit on opposite sides of the aisle. The shakuhachi player will be in the far back of the room, to the right of the doors." She states, marking the places with Kagome's pen.

"Ok, so that means we can place two traps above the door and below the shakuhachi player's spot." Alejandro states, placing two X's on the spots he mentioned.

"Right. So I'll put 2 guards at the doors, four on every wall and two in disguise at the front of the room. That way, it'll look like a traditional wedding."

"But what about the guests? How would we know who is going along with the plan and who isn't?" Kagome asks.

"Simple. All the people who are helping with the plan shall sit in the front and the ones that are not will be in the far back." Kagome nods in agreement and the briefing continues.

"Now, let us deal with the wedding itself. Tygeru can say his vows first, since he _is _the current king after all. Then after Sango's done, we can launch the attack." Karina states.

"But, Tygeru's is an analytical thinker. He would surely suspect an attack the way we have everything setup." Miroku says, catching everyone's attention.

"Miroku's right. Let's change the setup, and then do a quick run-thru." As the group planned Inuyasha sat quietly, staring at the scroll. His golden eyes scanned the paper until they stopped on something that caught his attention.

"Wait a minute. Karina, what are these two spaces for?" The violet eyed wedding planner glanced down at the paper.

"You mean the ones behind the alter and the shakuhachi spots?"

"Yeah."

"Well, those are secret entrances that the Royal family had installed 2 years ago. Only the family members know about them." The group (except Alejandro and Darrius) got suspcious.

"Then how do _you _know about them then Karina?"

"The princess told me about them the day before Tygeru hired that witch."

"I have an idea." Sango says, rising out of her seat.

"We could use these two passageways to our advantage." Everyone looks a little lost.

"How can we do that?" Shippo asks. Sango straightens out her skirt and then grabs Kagome's pen.

"Well, if Darrius places at least one guard in each tunnel, then after I say my 'vows' the guards can come out and ambush Tygeru." The crew nodded their heads in agreement.

"The guards can also be holding Sango and Kagome's weapons, so that when we launch the attack they'll be ready." Karina grabbed the scroll and rolled it back up, securing a rubberband around it.

"Alright guys. Tonight we meet up in my room to finish this."

* * *

"We need to get started on placing our traps." Alejandro states as he, Miroku, and Darrius make their way down yet another corridor.

"Do you guys know where to start?" Alejandro smirked.

"Si."

* * *

"Hey Karina?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"What kind of theme are you going to use for the wedding?" The two females stopped walking.

"Well, since the wedding is only a few days away, I really haven't thought of anything. Why, do you have any suggestions?" Kagome began walking once again.

"I've got some ideas......."

* * *

"Alright, so do you all understand?" The room's occupants stayed silent until one lone hand rose into the air.

"Yes Keiretsu?" The raven haired, caramel-skinned boy fidgeted in his seat.

"Well, um I…uh….don't understand." Darrius, who was at the front of the room, sighed to himself.

"What is it that you don't understand?"

"Well, I d-don't u-understand the p-p-plan. A-After princess Sango comes down the aisle that's when who takes their places?" Darrius pulled out a map and placed it in front of Keiretsu.

"Alright. You all are going to be posted in the secret passageways. After the March of the Bride song is finished playing, you Keiretsu, will be in the tunnel behind the alter , along with Roddy and Yuhhi." The caramel boy nodded in understanding.

Darrius regained his position in front of the room.

"Ok, anybody _else _have any questions?"

* * *

"I hope that this works." Shippo states as he and Inuyasha chill in the dining room.

"Of course it's going to work. Why else would we make it up?"

"Well I just thought that we would never be able to save Sango. I thought she _wanted _to marry Tygeru." Inuyasha's eyes met with the transparent floor.

"Yeah, so did I." Shippo donned a Cheshire grin.

"So you _were _worried about Sango? Ha! I was right all along! You _do _have feelings for her!!" The hanyou growled low to himself, as a light blush spread over his cheeks. He violently grasped Shippo's bushy little tail and chucked the poor kitsune towards the large double doors.

Which were very far away since the two were seated at the table still, mind you.

"DAMN IT SHIPPO! I'M GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF YOU SAYIN' THAT!!!!!!"

* * *

_**Later on that night**_

After dinner, our favorite group of conspirators gathered into the quarters of the woman named Karina. The group settled themselves on the plush pink carpet, ready to continue their plotting.

"So have you guys figured out your positioning strategies?" Darrius and Alejandro nodded, each handing the woman in charge a piece of paper.

" Good. Sango, you know what you have to do, right?" The taijiya (oh, it feels so good saying that again :) nodded.

"I have to pretend as if I have distanced myself from my friends." Inuyasha did a double-take.

Did she just say what I think she said?

Because it sounded as if she said that she is pretending to distance herself from her friends.

Now Inuyasha knew that he shouldn't have taken any offense to that statement, but he just couldn't help himself. Ever since they came to this stupid palace, Sango has been nice to everyone but him.

Ok, so maybe she was nice to him in the last chapter, but that was all the way back in chapter 7.

_Chapter 7._

This is definitely chapter 8.

This hasn't even been updated since August.

This is definitely November.

Maybe Sango didn't want anything to do with the hanyou anymore. Maybe she didn't feel the same way for him as he did for her.

Inuyasha knew that there could be a slight chance somewhere deep, deep, deep down in Sango's soul that maybe_, just maybe_, she actually _wanted _to marry Tygeru.

With him in his human form, who wouldn't?

The hanyou quickly killed that thought, set it on fire, Wind Scarred it, unleashed the Backlash Wave on it, Iron Reaver Soul Stealer'd it, and then called Itachi from Naruto to come and use Amaterasu on it.

I don't even know how Inuyasha knows Itachi.

But alas, I digress.

Inuyasha just sat back and listened to his friends run thru the plan. He couldn't wait to get done with this so that he could go and sort out his emotions.

Lord knows that he needs to.

* * *

AN: Wow. What a way to end a chapter, right? There are a few things you need to know:

1) Remember Keiretsu- He might be a stuttering scaredy-cat now, but in the last chapter, he will come in handy.

2) Remember the cake- It might sound delicious now, but trust me in the last chapter, it will not be pretty.

3) Keep an eye out for Kilala- She might not have had an important part here, but in the last few chapters, Kilala will be so bad-ass it'll hurt your soul.

**Spanish translations**

**me choca: I hate**

**me encanta: I love**


	9. Love Me When It Hurts

It's time that we started the countdown to the wedding of Tygeru and Sango. We have skipped a few days forward, just to save time. Enjoy!

Disclaimer-Buena! Un Ano Nuevo! Dos mil nueve baby! But I still don't own Inuyasha L Neither do I own the songs that shall appear later on in the story. The rights and ownership belong to their respective owners.

_**Chapter 9: Love Me When It Hurts**_

"Who was the genius that decided to make wood so thick?"

"The same idiot that decided to make your outfit."

"Mew!"

Glare.

"Kilala! Who's side are you on?" The neko tilted her head to the side.

"Mew."

"Oh thank you. That made me feel so much better."

"Will you two knock it off? I can't hear what they're saying!"

"Sorry."

"Lo siento."

"Mew."

I guess that you must be confused at what just happened a few lines ago. Well, in order for you to understand, I must start from the beginning…..

* * *

Morning hath arrived!

Everyone was in their rooms, sleeping their hearts out and enjoying their dreams. Some of the crew members were happily traveling the Land of Dreams, living out their most desired fantasies, while others just wandered around inside their own subconscious. Yep, everyone's still asleep.

Well, almost everyone.

Our favorite hanyou is in his shared room with Miroku and Shippo. He is sitting cross-legged on a pillow, staring out into space.

He must be sorting out his emotions.

'_How is this wedding going to go down anyway? Is Sango going to lie to that bastard and say that she loves him? She knows that she doesn't so why go thru with it? Wait. Why am I thinking about who Sango has feelings for, it ain't none of my business. _

_But I can't help myself from thinking about that. What if….if she's just doing this to spite me? She can't be! I mean risked my damn life to come down here and rescue her and this is the thanks I get? I know we go at each others throats' sometimes, but….I don't want Sango to be mad at me._

_Damn it! Why can't I figure myself out?!_

"Hey Inuyasha? Are you in there?" The hanyou came back into reality at the sound of his name. He turned to his caller, who happened to be our favorite little kitsune; Shippo.

"What do you want Shippo?" The miniature fox demon crossed his small arms across his chest.

"I was just asking if you were alright. You looked as if you were daydreaming or something. No need for the attitude."

"Shippo, you have to remember that Inuyasha is moody in the mornings. But after what's been happening over the last few day I believe that he has every right to be." Miroku states, coming out of the bathroom. The demon and half-demon eye the monk curiously.

"How do you figure?" Shippo asks. Miroku finishes tying together the plum colored part of his kimono and heads on over to where the other two boys were seated. But before he could even start another sentence, a soft tap was heard at the door.

"Yes? Who is it?" Miroku answered.

"I am a servant sent by Lord Tygeru. He wishes for you all to join him and his fiancée down in the dining hall for breakfast."

Inuyasha couldn't help but growl at that word: fiancée. It just stung his ears just to hear that horrible utterance.

_Fiancée. _

Miroku glanced over to his best friend and could just _feel _the jealousy radiating off of him. The monk eyed the door and called for the servant once more.

"Tell your lord that we shall be down once we have gotten ourselves together."

"Yes sir." The sound of scampering feet could be heard in the room as the servant hurried to tell his lord of the news. Meanwhile, Inuyasha had overcome his little 'fit' and was in the middle of glaring at Miroku.

Let's rejoin him, shall we?

"Why the hell did you tell him we were coming down for breakfast?" The hanyou asks, his amber colored orbs glaring daggers into his so called 'best friend'. Miroku just rose from his spot, stretched out his tired limbs and made his way towards the door.

"Because there are some things that need to get cleared up before the wedding."

* * *

"So what's this future of yours like?" Karina questioned as she, Tygeru, Kagome and Sango were seated at the substantial dining room table, waiting for the others to join them.

"It's pretty decent. The technology there is way more advanced than here in the Feudal Era." Tygeru and Karina were very interested; Sango just sat there listening.

"This intrigues me. Tell us more about your future time." Tygeru states, beckoning Kagome to continue telling him about her generation.

"Well we have portable communication devices called cell phones. You could go anywhere and be able to call someone. And we have portable devices called iPods and mp3 players. Wherever you go, you would be able to listen to whatever song you want. Wait! I could show you guys an example!"

The future girl then digs into her pocket and pulls out an iPod touch. She shows it to the others, explaining to them about the features of the product.

"Hey Sango, have you ever seen this amazing machine before? It's so small and thin." Karina takes a side glance at Sango. The demon slayer pays the violet eyed girl no mind because she was engrossed in her own thoughts.

'_I hope Inuyasha isn't mad at me over what I said last night. I mean I _did _say that I was pretending to distance myself from him, but I didn't mean it. It shouldn't have bothered him-no it _couldn't _have. Inuyasha is too proud to show that he's hurting emotionally . But that look he gave me; it told me otherwise. I know I saw disappointment flash through those beautiful golden eyes of his._

_Wait. Since when did I find his eyes beautiful?_

The 'bride-to-be' was dragged out of her trance at the feeling of something warm and fuzzy rubbing against her left leg. She looked down and it was none other than her faithful fire-kitten Kilala, waiting for some food.

"Hey Kilala. Sorry, I don't have any treats for you right now. But I'll sneak you some later." The kitten mewed as she hopped up into Sango's lap.

Just then, Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo entered the room. They made their way over to the table, Shippo bounding ahead of the older two teens. Miroku and Shippo made it to the table and sat sown, all regular and normal like. But when Inuyasha got there, only two words could describe the atmosphere:

Total warfare.

_**(Points of Authority by Linkin Park plays in the background)**_

When Inuyasha and Tygeru locked eyes, it was as if all hell had broken loose. The others could just_ hear _and _taste _the tension in the air. It was so thick that if you tried to cut it with a chainsaw, the thing would snap in two.

Poor chainsaw never had a chance.

Golden eyes glared vehemently at orange.

Carrot colored orbs stared heatedly into yellow-gold ones.

Damn it! Why wasn't Itachi ever around when Inuyasha really needed him?

The battle had begun.

"Ah, Miroku. I am glad to see that you and your friends slept ok."

"Yes we did. Thank you for letting us stay until the wedding Tygeru. That is very hospitable of you." The 'future' king took a sip of his green tea.

"It is not a problem for me. Any friend of my princess is a friend of mine." The prince flashed a pearly smile at Sango, who in turn, rolled her eyes. Tygeru shot a quick glare at Inuyasha as breakfast was served.

The table was blanketed with silence as the seven people ate their tasty breakfast. The hanyou and the prince entered periodic glare-down matches, both trying to intimidate the other.

After their fifth showdown, Tygeru turned away from his opponent and towards the prize: the lovely Sango. He reached a hand over to where the demon slayer was, hoping to hold and caress her soft and delicate hands when…

"WHAT THE HELL?!?! WHAT IS HER PROBLEM?!?!" The prince yelled, snatching his hand back from Sango. You see my friends, when Tygeru reached for Sango's hand, Kilala just so happened to sink her fangs into something soft and squishy.

Tygeru's hand.

Can't blame her though, she must have been hungry.

Famished, even!

The prince called for a servant to come and remove the cat from the table, but Sango refused.

"What? Did you not see what that horrible feline did to me? She plunged her fangs into my hand!" The glare Sango shot at him made him shut up.

"Well, I'm sorry about that. Kilala is just a little overprotective of me, as I am of her. If you can't except that, then I'll have no choice but to call off the wedding." Tygeru's calm orange eyes fell into greenish-yellow slits at Sango's threats.

There was no way she would call off the wedding.

Tygeru would be _**heartbroken **_if she did.

I mean, just because he was using her for his own personal gain didn't mean he didn't have feelings for her. When he was done, he was going to make her and her friends suffer a horrible, painful, agonizingly _slow _death.

What says 'I love you' more than engaging in an epic battle with an evil and manipulative snake hybrid, then being killed by said evil and manipulative snake hybrid, along side your friends?

The perfect honeymoon.

_**(Points of Authority, which is still playing in the background, goes off)**_

The prince's eyes returned to their normal ginger color as he calmed himself down. He glanced over at Sango, who was paying him no attention.

"I apologize for that rude outburst my dear. Do you forgive me?" The slayer stopped her conversation with Karina and turned to Tygeru, sipping some of her green tea.

"I'll think about it. You had better leave Kilala alone, understand?" Tygeru nods his head in agreement as some servants come and remove the empty dishes from the table. Tygeru stood and reached for Sango's hand once more, only receiving a low and dangerous growl from Kilala.

"Alright Kilala I understand. I'll leave your beautiful mistress alone. But I have one request to ask." The six remaining people at the table looked up at Tygeru, curious expressions on all of their faces; except for Inuyasha.

He looked pissed.

"Inuyasha, will you accompany me for a walk?"

* * *

This silence.

It was horrible.

It was agitating.

Omj.

And quite frankly, our little Inu-pie was starting to get sick of it.

"Yo Tygeru. What were you thinkin' when you asked me out here?" The hanyou asked, his eyes rising up from the ground. The prince kept his eyes in front of him, never once meeting Inuyasha's.

"You want to know why I brought you out here? Well, I'll tell you in the most civil way I can." Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of his voice, wanting to hear more.

"I do not like you Inuyasha. I despise you. I loathe you with every fiber of my being. When we first fought in the forest, I wanted to kill you so bad, I couldn't even stand it. I've heard of your father and how he bequeathed you, a mere half demon, with the powerful Tetsusaiga."

Inuyasha glared at the man next to him. What the hell was he trying to get at?

_**(Riot by Three Days Grace plays in the background)**_

"What the hell is your point?"

"I mean that he was just as careless as my father was. Giving the throne to my older brother instead of me. The bastard didn't even know the royal decrees from the rules, how could he run an entire kingdom?"

I believe I sense some hostility between Tygeru and his brother. They might need some family counseling.

Now, Inuyasha's impatient side was starting to get the better of him. But before he could voice his dislike, the prince continued.

"Now you listen to me good because I hate to repeat myself. I am going to marry Sango, restore my family, and rule over the undersea kingdom; as is my destiny. So whatever you try to do to stop me, your efforts shall be in vain."

Inuyasha stopped.

Did he just he what he thought he heard?

This bastard did not just challenge him, did he?

Oh-ho, those sound like fighting words to me.

And Inuyasha _did_ need a workout today.....

"Who was the genius that decided to make wood so thick?"

"The same idiot that decided to make your outfit."

"Mew!"

Glare.

"Kilala! Who's side are you on?" The neko tilted her head to the side.

"Mew."

"Oh thank you. That made me feel so much better."

Sarcasm. Ya gotta love it.

"Will you two knock it off? I can't hear what they're saying!"

"Sorry."

"Lo siento."

"Mew."

Our regular crew of heroes/heroines were in the dining hall still, eavesdropping on Inuyasha and Tygeru. Karina and Alejandro had got into a small argument, resulting in Kagome hushing the both of them.

"Inuyasha is all fired up now. I wonder what Tygeru said that got under his skin." The future teen wondered aloud.

"Maybe something about the wedding or something about Sango. You know how he is when Sango is involved." Miroku added, looking over to his demon slayer friend.

"Why does it have to be about me? How about we just go out there and take him out now? That'll save us the trouble." The others' deliberation about this went on for a while until Darrius spoke up.

"It's silent outside. I think that it's over now." The others gave a listen to the door.

"Darrius is right. I'm going to go see if Inuyasha is alright." Sango says, opening the door slowly. The rest of the crew just watch her leave, wondering what she's planning to do.

Inuyasha pulled his hand out of the hole in the wall. His fist was intended on hitting Tygeru, but the slimy snake stepped out of the way seconds before he was hit. He was mumbling silent curses to himself, when a gentle hand was placed onto one of his shoulders.

"Sango?" The slayer smiled, but that faded as soon as she saw his hand.

_**( Riot goes off. When It Hurts by Avant begins to play in the background)**_

"Inuyasha, your hand! What did you do to it? Does it hurt much?" As the woman in front of him worried about his injured hand, the hanyou just retreated back to his mind.

How could Tygeru say something like that? He knew what that damn bastard said wasn't true, but the bastard had made sense.

Just a little bit.

Inuyasha couldn't help but think about it. Those words had blown up half of his ego and stung him straight in the heart.

Oh how his heart was aching.

He knew that Tygeru was right in some places, but altogether he was wrong. No one could _ever _tell him how he felt about someone.

He knew that he could love Sango, even if it _did _hurt his fragile heart.

* * *

AN: Oh wow. This was a deep chapter to write, seriously. And I have noticed something about this story. Excluding chapter one, all the chapters are named after song titles. Well, that just goes to show that music is influential. And that Omj is 'Oh my Jashin.' It's from Naruto.

**Spanish translations**

**Un Ano Nuevo- A new year**

**Dos mil nueve: 2009**


	10. I Hate Everything About You!

What is this? Is this chapter a dress rehearsal chapter?

Disclaimer- I'm still mourning la muerte de Kakashi right now, so no. :'(

Nikki-4: I hope this chapter's up to your liking. And thanks for being so positive in all your reviews. Have a wonderful week yourself ^-^

Inuyashee: Inuyasha said he'll get Itachi to help you out.

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 10: I Hate Everything About You**_

"Hey Inuyasha? Are you ok?"

The hanyou said nothing, but continued to stand frozen in his spot. There was nothing he could say because he didn't want to even think about the confrontation. Damn Tygeru and his bastard, family harming ass.

No offense to you Itachi, you still cool cause you had a reason. And cause you were fucked either way…

But Tygeru-he's…he's another story.

Dirty ass snake bastard need to jump off a cliff, get attacked by Koga and his mangy wolves-

"Hey Inuyasha? Are you still alive?"

The half demon blinked a few times. What had happened? Where was he? Oh yeah, he'd attempted to punch Tygeru in his bitch ass face, but his bitch ass had moved.

Bitch.

Who had called him though? Oh yeah, it was Sango that had called him-wait. She was still out here? What the hell?

"Sango? What are you still doing out here?" The slayer's eyes ghosted over Inu's frame, then met his golden eyes.

"I was trying to see if you were alright."

"Besides my hand, I'm fine. Except for my ego."

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing." The rest of the crew filed out into the hallway to see what was the matter.

"Inuyasha, are you alright? We heard you and Tygeru arguing so we decided to see what was the matter." Karina states, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Inu just casts his glance to the ground and walks away. The crew just watches him, worried and concerned looks gracing all of their features. Shippo hops from Miroku's shoulder to Karina's.

"Hey Karina, are we still going along with the plan?"

"Yeah Shippo. I guess we are."

* * *

"Alright. Does everyone know where they are going to be stationed?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Everyone except for Keiretsu, Roddy and Yuhhi go to your places."

"Yes sir!"

With a salute, the royal guards off to their destinations scattered throughout the room. Darrius glanced around the room, checking off all guards who were in their proper locations.

The West wing of the palace was currently going thru some things. It was being transformed into the most lavish and controversial wedding of this timeframe.

Kagome and Inuyasha were helping Karina set up all the decorations, while Alejandro and Miroku were setting up the traps. Kilala was helping Darrius regulate the security officers for…security reasons.

"Fugito, Sajin, Hagi, Miso-Miso? Has any of you seen Miso?" The guard next to Darrius shook his head 'no'.

"Fine. Well just have to go on without him.

"Darrius, sir, where am I going to be stationed?" Keiretsu asks, following the shark around. The commander looked down at the list, then back up at his subordinate,

"You, Kilala, Roddy and Yuhhi have special parts in this so follow me."

* * *

"And where shall I stand Miss Karina?"

"You'll be right here. Wait move a little to the left, now back over to the right just a pinch. There you go. You'll be in this exact spot. Now when the prince comes out, you play 'Rock My World' and when the princess comes out, play 'Yura Yura'. Ok?" The brunette haired man nodded.

"Yes Miss Karina, but what about the signal?" The servant girl smiled.

"I'll tell you about that shortly. My prince is calling me so I'll be back."

"Shall I stay in this spot Miss Karina?" He called after Karina took off running.

"Yeah Jyuushiro. Just till I come back."

The violet eyed girl jogged across the room to a waiting Tygeru, who was currently handing Kagome a silky white curtain. The prince eyed the curtain carefully, a suspicious feeling rising inside him.

"You called Your Highness?" Karina asked as she bowed to her prince.

"Has Darrius finished placing his guards?" Tygeru asked, his orange eyes floating across the room.

"He's finishing that up now. Alejandro and Miroku are working on posting security around the outside perimeters of the palace, and I am in here regulating the whole decoration process of the West wing. Is there anything else you need to know my prince?"

Tygeru's eyes ghosted over Karina. The way she was curtsying ….it was as if she was forcing herself to do it. Her smile didn't seem all that genuine, now that he thinks about it. Karina's mannerisms were beginning to change, and Tygeru was not liking it.

'_Why am I thinking that way about Karina? She's been my most loyal servant ever since I took over. She can't be going bad, I know it. But why is she acting like this? There's something bothering me and I hate that I don't know-'_

"-Highness? Is everything ok? You were staring out into space and for a minute I thought I lost you there."

The prince blinked a few times in order to relocate his senses. Yes, he was still in the West wing. Ok since that has checked out, let's see what Karina wants.

"Yes Karina? Is there something else that you needed?" Violet eyes fell into narrow slits as Tygeru let out a chuckle.

"My apologies. I did not mean to zone out on you, I was just getting lost in my thoughts. Now, what was it you were asking me?" Karina gritted her teeth.

"I was asking you when you wanted everyone to meet up in here so we could start the rehearsal. Have you decided on a time?" The prince retreated back to his mind for a bit.

"You can round them all up and bring them in here when everything's up and ready. Alright?" Tygeru received another curtsy form the servant.

"As you wish Your Highness."

The servant then ran back over to the shakuhachi player who was taking in the sights of the room. The violet eyed girl slumped over, her hands resting on her knees and desperately trying to catch her breath. Jyuushiro eyed her worriedly, wondering if she was going to make it.

"Are you in need of assistance, Miss Karina?"

The question hung in the air for quite some time, as Karina struggled with the process of breathing. The authoress was beginning to believe that maybe the servant girl was cursed with the horrible disease: asthma.

Do you need an inhaler? I've got a spare one lying around here somewhere…

Finally, Karina recomposed herself and once again became the cold and kickass oc that she was meant to be.

"I'm sorry about that. The prince just needed to tell me something." The brunette glanced at Tygeru over Karina's shoulder.

"What did he say?"

"After the security and decorations are finished being set up, we'll start the dress rehearsal." The man nodded in approval.

"Oh okay. Are you going to tell me about the signal now?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that. Here, lean in close to me and hold up the flute so it looks as if you are explaining it to me."

Jyuushiro did as he was told and leaned in close to Karina. He held up his shakuhachi flute and pointed to the mouthpiece, as violet eyes glided over it curiously.

* * *

"Alright, so this entrance will be sealed?"

"Yes. No one shall be permitted to enter here."

"And the reinforcements?"

"Come on Darrius, you already know where they're coming in at." The shark sighed.

"I know but the prince wants me to handle every little security detail imaginable. So I'm just trying to make sure that everything is just right." Alejandro nods his head to his friend's words.

"Si, I understand. So are you ready to finish the last few things around here Miroku?" The monk in question stands up from his crouched position on the floor and walks to his two friends.

"I'm ready whenever you are." The Spanish shark smiled a toothy grin.

"Alright guys. Let's get ready to roll."

* * *

"Hey Kagome? Are you almost finished with the roses?"

"Almost. I've just go to hang up this last set and ….there. It's done!"

The servant girl stood back and admired the future girl's work. Said girl leaped down from the stool she was on and claimed a spot next to her friend.

"So how does it look?" Amethyst eyes glided over the altar a few times before the owner of those eyes spoke.

"It's beautiful. It reminds me of when my parents got married here." Kagome shot a questioning glance at her friend.

"What did you just say?"

The question hung in an profound silence before Karina managed to break it once more.

"We need to start the rehearsal. Can you go and get the boys for me?"

"Sure, but are you going to be okay? I don't want to leave you alone if you're not feeling like yourself." Karina gave the miko a smile.

"It's nice that you're worrying about me, but I'm fine Kagome. Just going through a fit of nostalgia, is all."

"Alright, then. I'll be back. Don't do anything rash to Tygeru just yet." And with that, Kagome broke into a light jog towards the exit. Karina watched her retreating form and laughed a little to herself.

"Don't worry Kagome. I won't."

* * *

"Is there a reason for why _I _need to be there?"

"Yes there is! Sango is our friend and she needs our emotional support at a time like this! You have to be there!"

"Emotional support my ass! That snake bastard does _not _want me to be there and I'd be happy to oblige him. I mean, Sango's not even marrying the bastard for real anyways, so quit actin' like it's a big deal!"

"It's obviously a big deal if you're thinking of the situation like that. And besides, we need you there so that The Plan can go off without a hitch. You already know that when we start, you'll end up being the first person to fight Tygeru. So can you just stop being stubborn and just come on already?"

The irritable hanyou ceased his stomping down the West corridor. His angry eyes flew to his miko companion. Said miko stopped in her tracks and folded her arms over her chest.

"Don't glare at me. I was only stating the obvious."

The glare hardened and Kagome inched closer to the hanyou, a smirk playing across her features. Inuyasha watched her cautiously, unsure of what she was about to do. The girl grabbed the sleeve of his haori and pulled him towards the wedding room.

* * *

"So glad you could join us Kagome."

Tygeru stated, as Kagome and Inuyasha entered the room. The rest of the crew had been waiting for only a few minutes when the two friends came in. The girl smiled at the prince, then turned to Inuyasha.

"Aren't you going to greet Inuyasha?"

Carrot colored eyes narrowed slowly in Inuyasha's direction, but the hanyou didn't flinch. Instead, he returned the 'greeting' at full force.

"Half-breed."

"Bastard."

Sango, who has barely had a part in this chapter until now, slides in between the two glaring 'men' and pushes them away from each other.

"Now, now you two. Glaring never solves anything. So can you two at least _try _to be civil towards each other for a while?"

The two boys hardened their glares and turned away from each other. Shockingly, neither of them had any smart remarks or rude comments towards each other. They just stayed silent for a few minutes, brooding over the fact that the one person that hated at the moment was still here. Maybe they could actually pull this off. Maybe they could actually _be _civil. Maybe there--

"I believe the princess' comment was directed more towards you, Inuyasha. It sounds like it, with you being an uncivilized brute and all."

"What did you just say?!"

--was no hope for these idiots after all.

Low growling could be heard in the area as Inuyasha's fists clenched at his sides.

How dare he call him uncivilized! Inuyasha was one of the most civilized people on the damn show! So what if he couldn't spell the word, that didn't mean he didn't know what it was? I mean, look at who his father was, for goodness sakes. His dad was the Great Dog Demon himself, Inutaishou.

INUTAISHOU!!!!!1!

Ahem. It seems I have gotten a little bit side tracked. My apologies. Now, back to the story.

Miroku glanced to his best friend and like everyone else in the room, he could just _feel _the waves of killing intent Inuyasha was emitting. So he decided to take matters into his own hands and calm the hanyou down.

"That was not a noble thing for you to say, Your Highness."

Everyone in the room dropped their eyes on Karina, who did not have a happy look on her face at the moment. Tygeru's mind ran over the sentence once more and his eyes fell into a glare as soon as he caught her gaze.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I believe I did not stutter. What you said was wrong and you know it. He said nothing to you and yet you tried to egg him on. How noble is that?"

The others just listened to Karina's words, silently agreeing with her. No one had expected that little outburst, not even the servant girl herself. So she straightened out her clothes and stood her full 5 feet 5 inches. She was not going to be intimidated.

"The questioning of my nobility is of no concern to you, servant. But I fear that the stress of arranging this whole wedding has taken its toll on you. It would be in my best interest if you and the hanyou were to sit out of this rehearsal. Dismissed." Inuyasha gaped at the prince.

_Did this asshole just dismiss me?! WHO IN ALL THE SEVEN HELLS DOES HE THINK HE IS?!?!?_

Before Inu could dwell on the subject, he found himself being lugged out of the wedding room. Once in the hall way, Karina shut the door behind her and let go of her friend. Inuyasha drifted back to the world of the living and folded his arms over his chest.

"Nice job standin' up to the jack-off in there. I didn't think you had it in you." Amethyst eyes narrowed in irritation.

"I'll have you know that I've went off on Tygeru many times before this. And for some reason, he forgives me every time." Inuyasha leaned back against a support beam and smirked.

"I don't see why."

Karina soon imitated the teen's actions and leaned back against the nearest support beam. The two were facing each other on opposite sides of the hall. Inuyasha closed his eyes, while Karina fell prey to her thoughts.

'_If they're supposed to be helping us with this, then they deserve the truth. But, will it change their minds on the matter? No, we need to be on level terms here.'_

"Hey Inuyasha. Can I tell you something?"

The hanyou cracked open one eye.

"Sure. Fire away."

"Do you remember what Darrius told you about the Royal family and what happened to them those years ago?"

Now the half demon was confused. More confused than usual.

"Yeah, what about it?" The servant began fiddling with her fingers, in an effort to keep herself calm.

"Well, most of the family were either turned into animals or killed right on the spot. But not all of them suffered that fate."

Now Inuyasha's curious side was beginning to show. He thought that all of the family were resigned to the same fate. But if what Karina is saying is true, then maybe he should hear her out.

"What happened to the survivors?" Karina pushed herself off the beam and straightened her posture. She looked Inuyasha dead in his eyes, pride written all over her face.

"You're looking at one."

* * *

AN: YESH!!!! THE ACT IS OVER!!1!!!!!!!!!1!! That's the reason why I haven't been able to update any stories in so long! I been studying my ass off for 2 months!! Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. Until next my friends!

**Spanish translations**

**La muerte de Kakashi- the death of Kakashi :'(**


	11. Boyfriend Number Two

You know, let's just start the chapter. Oh wait, another oc has been added and he's awesome. _Now _we can start the chapter.

Disclaimer-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir "Si no soy el propietario de Inuyasha?"

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Boyfriend 2**_

This was totally unbelievable.

Why did this not make sense?

Why does it _still _not make sense?!

What the _**fuck **_is going on here?!

I apologize for the profanity.

"What did you just say?" Karina looked Inuyasha straight in the eye.

"I said that you're looking at one of the royal family members."

Ok, so Inu had heard right. Karina was actually the princess of the palace. But how did she survive? How did she stay human? How did she come to terms with things? How did she keep her hair so luxurious?!

"But Darrius and Alejandro told us that the royal family were all turned into sea animals. How did _you_ survive?" Violet eyes fell to the floor.

"He chose those he wanted to turn into sea animals. My twin brother and myself were sentenced to a life of servitude. We are to serve the 'Prince' Tygeru for the rest of eternity."

Tight fists balled at Inuyasha's sides. How dare he? How _**dare **_force his own _**sister **_into serving him? Who the hell did he think he was? Oh, Tygeru was going to get his _ass _handed to him at that damn wedding tomorrow if Inuyasha has anything to say about this.

The hanyou lowered his head so that his bangs created dark shadows over his golden eyes. It looked so sweet.

"No you're not." Karina strained her ears to hear.

"What did you just say?"

"I said no. You won't serve him anymore. You or your brother. I'm going to make him regret doing everything that he did to you; you and Sango."

"So you're going to the wedding then?"

The hanyou perked his ears up as he lifted his head. His golden eyes gleamed with determination when they met with Karina's amethyst ones. His expression settled into a straightforward look as he fixed his posture.

"You damn right I'm going. And I'm gonna settle this once and for all by kicking his useless ass."

Karina's mood lifted and her sprits leaped high in the air. She grabbed the hanyou by the arm and dragged him back to the dining hall.

* * *

"Sango, are you ok?"

No response.

"Hey Sango?"

Silence.

The Spanish shark sighed to himself as he glanced over to the slayer next to him. She was staring out into space, as if she was in deep thought about something. Her eyes seemed far and a tad bit cloudy. Alejandro waved a fin in her face and soon after, she came crashing back into reality.

"Huh? Did you want something Alejandro?" The Spanish shark heaved a heavy sigh.

"Nada mi amiga. Nada." (1)

Sango nodded and dove back into her thoughts. She was so consumed by her thinking that she didn't even notice Kagome slinking over to her side of the room. The future girl stood over Sango, who was seated on the floor, and sighed.

She knelt down, knees closed, and placed a soft hand on Sango's shoulder. The slayer instantly tensed and peered over her shoulder to see who it was at her side.

"Are you ok Sango? You look as if something is on your mind." Sango relaxed under her friend's hand and gave her a meek smile.

"I'm alright Kagome. I've just been thinking about some things." Kagome eyed Sango wearily.

"Are you sure? Because you and Karina have been acting strange lately. It's like you guys have something to hide, but you wont tell me. I feel so left out." The modern-day miko pretended to wipe away fake tears as Sango turned to face her.

"If there was anything bothering me, you know I'd tell you first. So don't worry about me, I'm fine."

Kagome gave her best friend a look of content sprinkled with suspicion. Sango pleaded to the miko with her big, brown eyes and Kagome gave in. Both women stood up and made their way over to the door.

"Ok, I guess I can believe you. But tonight we've got to talk." Sango stopped in her tracks, while Kagome continued her stride.

"About what?" A mischievous glint shone in Kagome's eyes.

"You and Inuyasha."

* * *

'_Ever since a few days ago, Karina's been acting funny. What is wrong with her?'_

"Keiretsu? Are you listening to me?" The tanned boy visibly jumped at the voice and quickly bowed to his superior.

"I-I'm so sorry, so very sorry Captain. I-I didn't mean to ignore you. Please forgive me."

Darrius eyed the shaking boy below him and resisted the urge to smash his head into the wall. He laid a fin on the caramel boy's head and spoke in a lowered tone.

"It's alright Keiretsu. But you do know what you'll be doing in here, don't you?"

Darrius let Keiretsu stand straight and the young man glanced around the tunnel he was in. His eyes met his commander's and a hand entangled itself in his shaggy raven locks. Keiretsu grinned sheepishly and Darrius almost gave in to temptation.

"Um…I'm afraid I've forgotten. May you tell me again?" Darrius heaved a heavy sigh. He brought a fin to his forehead and slowly pulled it down his face.

"I can't believe how dense you are. Look Keiretsu, during the wedding you, Yuuhi, and Kilala will be stationed in here. You will have Sango's weapons, Yuuhi will have Kagome's and Kilala will be here as protection. When you hear the signal, you three will run out and deliver said weapons. Can you remember that?"

The auburn-skinned boy nodded and Darrius went back to his writing tablet.

"Alright, Keiretsu stay here. I want you to memorize every inch of this tunnel. Understand? Yuuhi and Kilala come with me, I need to let everyone else know."

Darrius turned on his heel, with the fire-cat and blonde-haired teen (Yuuhi) trailing after him. Keiretsu watched them go, then looked to the weapons resting on the wall in front of him. He sighed audibly.

"Damn it. I'm ready for this to be done and over with."

"You're not the only one."

Keiretsu glanced behind him and caught the sight of Karina coming towards him.

"Karina? What are you doing in here?" The servant girl made her way to the young man, an indifferent expression laid on her face.

"Cut the clueless act Keiretsu. It's me."

The male in the tunnel complied with her demand by relaxing his muscles and lowering his eyes. His facial expression became more serious, as did his whole demeanor.

"What's got your cat up a tree?" Keiretsu questioned, upping an eyebrow. Karina gave a glare but it soon slid away.

"I told Inuyasha."

"Told him about what?"

"Is your memory getting bad already? Don't you remember the last conversation we had?" Keiretsu looked to the servant girl who was at his side.

"Yeah, I remember. What did the hanyou have to say?" Karina's violet eyes met Keiretsu's.

"I told him both secrets."

* * *

_Click clack, click clack._

_Swish, swish, swish, swish._

"Where are we going Kagome?"

"We're going to the dining hall."

"Why?"

"I've got some questions I want to ask Tygeru."

"About what?"

"Karina and her strange behavior."

The miko and her kitsune mad a sharp right, finding themselves in front of two familiar looking wooden double doors. Shippo gulps from his spot atop Kagome's head, out of fear for the person behind those doors. Kagome smoothes out her skirt, straightens her posture and places both her palms on the doors.

"Are you sure about this Kagome? What if he doesn't listen?" The schoolgirl doesn't respond.

With a deep breath, she calms herself and closes her eyes. With a small exertion of force, she enters the room.

* * *

"I can't believe you told him that."

"Well, I had to. If we're going to move on with this Keiretsu, we have to come clean with each other."

The two servants were no longer in the tunnel. Instead, they were in the wedding hall, on the floor in front of the tunnel's secret entrance. Karina sat Indian style while Keiretsu sat with his right leg extended from him and used the left one as an arm rest.

"Even if it _is _to help get our kingdom back, we don't know them that well. Can they be trusted?" Karina averted her gaze elsewhere.

"Of course they are. They came to get their friend back Keiretsu. And if they were up to something distrustful, don't you think they would have done it by now?"

It was Keiretsu's turn to look away, as Karina's expression hardened. His mind met her words and his eyes met hers. Karina stood up from her spot and dusted herself off.

"Do you plan to continue with your assistance Keiretsu?" Keiretsu brought his eyes up to Karina's line of vision.

"I might not agree with who we're working with but-" he rose from his spot, stretched his limbs and sauntered over to Karina, who was at the door.

"-I guess I can still help you guys out anyway I can." Karina smiled.

"Thanks Keiretsu. I knew I could count on you."

* * *

"Do I owe something for this little intrusion?"

Kagome stayed silent. Tygeru moved from his place in front of the royal gallery over to Kagome, who was in the center of the room. The miko took in his casual appearance, but something about him whispered anxious.

"Yes. An explanation." A ginger-colored eyebrow rose ever so slightly.

"An explanation?"

"Yes. I think you know what's going on. Karina's acting funny and I want to know why."

"And you came to me." Kagome shifted in her spot a little.

"Tell me girl, what made you seek me out?" Tygeru questioned, taking a seat at the table.

"I've already told you. Karina's behavior…..it's different. I don't know why, but something about her seems off now."

A low chuckle filled the awkward silence. Kagome's chocolate orbs settled on the prince, confusion dancing all around them.

"What's so funny?"

"You, my dear. It amazes me how you humans operate. The way you lot always worry about things that don't concern you. What makes you do that, I will never know."

Kagome gave him a strange look. Just what was he implying?

"It's called compassion. All humans have it, but some show it more than others."

"And why do you show yours for Karina? You barely even know the girl." Kagome averted her eyes to the floor. She let the question mull in her mind for a minute before she gave her answer.

"I've known her long enough to figure out her personality. I probably know her better than you do."

Kagome must've struck a nerve because Tygeru's eyes flashed a dangerous emerald color. The miko caught this and by instinct, she took a step back. Shippo assumed his position behind Kagome, trembling at the instant change in Tygeru's temper.

"That's preposterous. I have known Karina all my life. I can discern her moods from one another in a heartbeat and I'm not going to be criticized about knowing my subjects."

"Then why did you get mad when I said that I know here better than you? Certainly, you wouldn't let a little statement like that get under your skin."

Tygeru gave Kagome a cold glare masked in irritation. Why did this girl come to him anyway? And where did she get this smart mouth from?

"You have a quick wit about you Kagome. Tell me, do you consider Karina as one of your 'friends'?" Kagome dropped her gaze to the floor.

Did she consider Karina as a friend?

She did worry about her like all her other friends. She did laugh with her and have fun with her, like all her other friends. Hell, she's even helped her plan to overthrow Tygeru.

But on the other hand, Kagome has only known Karina for over a week or two. She hasn't gotten to formally introduce herself to the servant girl yet. They hardly know a thing about each other.

But that doesn't matter to Kagome.

What does matter is that now Kagome knows Karina and she has an understanding of her personality. She's seen the happier side of the servant girl and for her to just become serious for no reason seems unnatural.

Kagome knows her answer, and she doesn't care whether Tygeru will like it or not. She lifter her eyes off the ground and looked the prince dead in the eye.

"Karina is my friend, whether you like it or not. I came here to get answers, but instead I got nothing. So I'll just go and ask her myself. Come on Shippo."

The miko turned on her heel and stomped towards the door, anger radiating off her body. Shippo didn't know who to be scared of more, Tygeru or Kagome. But since he knew that Kagome didn't stay mad for long, he decided to follow her.

Tygeru watched the priestess angrily make herself unknown and bit back a laugh. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

_**-We're skipping ahead five hours, just to get to the wedding faster-**_

"You told him that?"

"Yes. I wanted to ask him about Karina, but instead he just questioned my friendship with her."

Sango and Kagome sat on the floor of Sango's lavishly pink room, having a heart-to-heart girl talk. Kagome had just told Sango about her little confrontation with Tygeru and the slayer seemed pleased.

"Wow Kagome. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Yeah. I didn't think so either."

* * *

This chapter came out just how I wanted it. Next chapter is when everything comes together. Until then good people!

**Spanish translations:**

**(1) Nada mi amiga, nada- Nothing my friend (female), nothing**

**(2) -¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir "Si no soy el propietario de Inuyasha?"-How many times do I have to say "I don't own Inuyasha?"**


	12. I Hate This Part

This is it. The chapter we've all been waiting for. It's so shocking, I don't even know how it's going to end. I guess we'll have to wait and see ;)

Disclaimer-I've been thru 12 damn chapters of this. NO!!!!!

**

* * *

**

_** Chapter 12: I Hate This Part**_

Geez, is it morning already?

Sango awoke slowly. Dang it, what was today? Tuesday? Was Kilala about to go into heat? No wait, the wedding was today. The slayer rolled over and came face to face with a fuzzy cream-colored pillow.

'_Kilala.'_

The little kitten mewed softly and curled tighter into herself, oblivious to all movement around her. Sango sighed silently to herself; she was not ready for this. Even though the wedding wasn't really out of love, this nagging feeling of guilt would not leaver her alone. Was she really betraying Inuyasha?

Wait a minute; scratch that.

How could she be betraying him when they weren't even official; hell, they weren't even together.

-Sigh- Same difference.

How could she be cheating on a guy she didn't even go with? That makes no sense. Was this like….unofficial infidelity? Gasp!

That's the worst kind!

Maybe so, but Sango doesn't even like being in the same _wing_ as Tygeru. Ever since she got here, Sango and Tygeru have bumped heads a few times. And it's not like Inuyasha can take rejection well either.

'_But how will he act at the wedding?' _Sango pondered, getting up from her futon. She maneuvered her way into her personal washroom and returned to her thoughts.

'_Will he look at me the same way he did before we got into this mess, or will it be different? I don't want things to be bad between us. Will he engage Tygeru into a fight before we start The Plan? I don't think he would. Or maybe that's just what I'm hoping for.'_

* * *

"Hey Miroku. It's time to get up. The wedding is today."

"Now, now ladies. No need to rush at me all at once. There's enough of me to go around." Shippo crossed his arms. Perched on Miroku's chest, the little kitsune sighed audibly. Why was this so hard?

But it wasn't, because Shippo had a trump card ;)

"Miroku, get up. There's a beautiful woman at the door asking for you."

The monk's eyes flew open and he shot up off his futon. Poor little Shippo didn't know what hit him as he flew across the room. He impacted face-first with the wall and slid down slowly.

"It's so early but I think I can manage. Come in sweet lady." BLAM! A fuzzy fox foot came crashing into the monk's 'holy' face.

"It's time for you to get up Miroku. The wedding is today and Kagome is outside waiting for us." The monk rubbed his abused face and glanced to the kitsune.

"Today is the date for the wedding?"

"Yes! And The Plan is today as well, so we have to get ready Miroku!" The monk rose from his futon and rushed to the washroom.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"He got up early and left. He said he had some things to sort out. And he told me to tell you to shut up after I told you when he left. Or something like that." Miroku smiled lowly.

"He must've already known what I was going to say."

After the monk washed himself up and got dressed, he re-entered the sleeping area. The indigo yukata draped over his muscular frame with ease, stopping just above his ankles. His short hair was pulled back into its perpetual ponytail and his earrings hung securely from his ears.

The two males cleaned up their sleeping area, re-folding their futons and stacking them in neat piles in a corner of the room. Their blankets were stacked on top, followed by their pillows. Shippo bounded towards the door, leaping into waiting arms as Miroku slid the door open.

"Took you guys long enough." The miko that stood there before them was radiating warmth. The soft pink hue of her kimono contrasted with the ruby red of her lips. She smiled at her friends as they exited their shared room. Miroku joined her on the right and the trio began their journey to the West Wing of the palace.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting Kagome. I slept in longer than expected."

"That's alright. Say, it looks like we're missing someone. Where's Inuyasha?" Shippo took this opportunity to hop onto Kagome's right shoulder, so he was in between the monk and miko.

"I think he went for a walk somewhere. He got up early this morning and left."

A short silence falls over the traveling trio, the sound of their echoing footsteps touching their ears.

"Miroku?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"I'm worried about Inuyasha."

"So am I."

"He's been acting so downcast lately about the wedding and he wont talk to me about it. I don't blame him though." The trio rounded a corner and entered another never-ending corridor.

"Well, I can see where he's coming from. All this time, he's harbored these feelings about Sango, not knowing when or how to act on them. They've been brooding deep within him, no one really knowing what was going on. He pushes her away from him so abruptly, fearing her rejection. He's trying to spare himself another heartbreak."

After speaking, the monk directed his attention back to the corridor ahead of him. Shippo stared up at the monk in awe and Kagome turned her head to him.

"You figured all that out in the few weeks that we've been here?"

"I've been around Inuyasha long enough to learn his personality."

* * *

Now my friends, we find ourselves in a corridor way on the east side of the palace. East Side.

The background is dim, considering the only light sources are candles and torches lined up on the walls. On the floor, next to a flickering torch is none other than our favorite hanyou, Inuyasha. A troubled look was upon his face as his eyes stared down at the floor. Goodness, I've never seen Inuyasha so downtrodden before; it makes me feel a bit sad for him. I wonder what he's thinking about…

'_That damn wedding's today. Damn it. How the hell do I get myself into these things? I don't want to go, but if I don't, Kagome won't let me hear the end of it. What do I do when I see Sango? What do I do if I don't see her? Wait. Why am I thinking about this, there's nothing between us. I mean, if this wedding between them isn't out of love, why can't I stand seeing her with him?'_

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of an intruding voice. He broke his eyes from the ground and slowly moved his head up. There, in front of him, was Higurashi Kagome, accompanied by Miroku and Shippo. The futuristic miko scrutinized the hanyou with a look he knows all too well:

She was worried about him. He locked his eyes with hers and gave her a straight look.

"I wont ask you why you're brooding in this hallway-" Miroku interrupting, receiving all attention, "but I will ask you one question. Will you accompany us to the wedding of Tygeru and Sango?"

Miroku held out his arm, a helping arm to let Inuyasha know that he would help him up. The only pair of golden-yellow eyes in the hall looked up at the owner of the arm. Those sapphire colored eyes calm, inviting. A hint of knowing was in those azure eyes, but Inuyasha wasn't concerned about that now. He reached for the outstretched arm and stood upright.

His feelings could wait a while longer; after he kicks Tygeru's ass.

* * *

"Hold still."

"I can't. My foot is itching."

"Well, use the floor to scratch it. You're not messing up this bun."

Sango sighed. This was becoming more than it should've been. How did she manage to get herself into these situations? It was like she was the Kagome of bad karma.

Now don't get me wrong, Sango and Kagome are like sisters from different misters (and eras), but you know how the show is. And you can't even deny the fact that Kagome gets kidnapped in almost every season. Denial is a river in Egypt you know.

But alas, I digress.

Currently, Sango was being primped and pampered for her union to her, and I use this term loosely, _'loving fiancé.' _I can't believe I just wrote that. Even though Karina was helping Sango get ready for the wedding by doing her make-up and whatnot, but she was lacking in the emotional support department. In fact, she was the exact opposite.

"This isn't really how I pictured my prince's wedding day." Sango looked up from scratching her foot.

"How did you picture his wedding day?" A look of longing overcame Karina's face.

"I pictured him trying to sneak glances at his blushing bride as she was getting ready. The king would be congratulating the prince on finally finding a woman he truly loved. Then the royal family would all gather at the door of the west dining hall and enter one by one.

They would smile and wave to their loyal subjects, not knowing what would become their fate. The only princes of the palace would be the last to enter, keeping her eyes low to the ground. She knew that she would never have the same opportunities as her four brothers because she was different from them. Even though she was next in line to become queen, something was not right."

Karina finished adding accessories to Sango's hair and moved to the makeup. The slayer noticed that the atmosphere went from happy and cheerful to sad and angsty in less than sixty seconds. A new record.

Beat _that_, Sasuke.

Karina didn't make eye contact with Sango as she applied the eye shadow, but the taijiya _did_ notice how the servant's amethyst eyes were clouded over and the far away look in her eyes.

"Karina, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

A knock on the door caught both of the women's attention. Karina ran over to the screen and revealed it to be her new gang of friends. Kagome was the first to enter, her eyes absorbing the room with every step she took.

"Wow. This room is so beautiful! Everything in here is perfectly placed! Wow Sango, Tygeru really went all the way for you."

Miroku followed the miko, Shippo seated quietly on his left shoulder. The last person to walk in was Inuyasha. His eyes never met Sango's; he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye. Instead he just entered the room and stood next to the door, arms crossed over his chest and supporting the wall.

Karina added the last touches to Sango's make-up and took a step back. Kagome found a spot next to Karina and observed her best friend.

"Wow Karina. I didn't know you were so skilled with the make-up brush."

"I've had plenty of practiced over the years with all of my prince's previous _'betrothed'._" Kagome reached over to Sango and returned an obscure hair behind her ear.

The room held a stagnant silence, so many things left unsaid in the air. What could any of them say at a time like this? It wasn't as if this union between Sango and Tygeru was one out of love; more like convenience. This was a chance for the servants of the palace to rid their throne of its curse and let the true successor step forward.

Translation: Some ish was about to go down in the next few chapters and the crew needed to get in as much depressing and anti-climatic silences as possible.

"Hey."

A lone voice spoke! All eyes in the room glided towards the source. Inuyasha had pushed himself off the wall and stood erect. The air grew tense, not out of hostility but from anticipation. What was about to happen?

"Inuyasha-" The hanyou felt his heart speed up a few paces. The sound of his name rolling off of those full lips of Sango's…no. This was not the time for mushy references. He had an image to obtain.

"That make-up looks good on you."

The door slid open and the hanyou made his getaway. The rest of his friends watched his retreating form, Sango at the forefront. _Was that a compliment?_

* * *

"Are all the guards in place?"

"Yes my lord, they are. I personally placed them in our most familiar positions."

"I'm glad to see someone on their job."

Tygeru stood in the middle of his parlor, admiring himself in his full-body mirror. Servants were jotting back and forth from the room to the hall, making sure everything was right on the money. The prince was busy being briefed on the safety measures of this day by his two most trustworthy guards: Darrius and Alejandro.

"What about the guests my lord? Will there be food for all of them?" Tygeru outstretched his arms as a servant brought his robes. They slid over his broad shoulders and draped to his knees.

"Of course there will be. I live to serve my people Alejandro, or have you forgotten that?" The Spanish shark averted his eyes to the floor. With his eyes low, Alejandro missed the smirk that graced Tygeru's features; but Darrius didn't.

'_He still believes he has control over us.'_

A knock at the door caught everyone's attention. Tygeru sent a maid to get it and quickly regretted it. The sliding door opened and in stepped Kagome, pink kimono and all. Kilala was settled across her shoulders, her twin tails tickling the miko's left cheek. She gracefully entered the room and bowed deeply to the prince.

"Must we go down this road once again girl?" Kagome's eyes rolled over to the monarch.

"I'm not here to argue your Highness. I'm just here to wish you congratulations."

"Congratulations?" Kagome nodded.

"Yes. In my era, a friend of the bride goes to the groom and wishes him congratulations. That way, good fortune is spread to the couple and their happy years together."

A thoughtful look came over the prince's face. This girl believed he loved her friend? The same girl who confronted him and questioned his feeling on his most faithful servant? She was a brave fool, he concluded.

He met her eyes directly and with a soft smile, "I accept." The miko returned the smile with even _more _softness and turned to the two sharks.

"Are you two ready for today?" The two looked to each other. What did she mean by that? Did she really think that they were happy about-?

"Actually, we're borderline ecstatic about the wedding." Darrius stated. Oh Kagome, you smart one you. "I'm glad my prince could find a woman that suited him."

"Are your friends ready for today? You all seemed restless last night." Alejandro adds. Kagome placed a hand atop the fire-cat's head. The kitten mewed, jumped from atop the Higurashi's shoulders, looked back at said Higurashi and left.

"Where did she go?" Darrius asks, watching the door slide shut. The miko shrugged, "I have no idea."

"Do you know where you'll be standing Kagome?"

"Yes. I'm behind Sango, aren't I?"

Tygeru listened in on the conversation. He continued to primp and prep himself in his mirror while catching bits and pieces of the discussion before him. He could've sworn that they went over rehearsal _87 times _a few days ago. But then again, she _was _a human, so maybe she couldn't retain such simple information.

"You don't remember where you stand girl?" He caught Kagome's eyes in the mirror. She blinked a couple of times before turning away.

"I've just had a lot of things on my mind. I guess I forgot." _'Dodged a bullet there.'_

"Where are Miroku and Shippo?" Kagome directed herself back to the conversation. "They already went on ahead to the west wing. I just came from Sango's room and she's almost ready. Karina's adding the finishing touches."

Kagome proceeded to the door, "I'll see you guys at the wedding." And with that, she bowed and left, slipping silently out the door.

"There's something about that girl that bothers me so." Tygeru states, doing a final check in his mirror. He did a quick check with a spin and faced his top two men and Alejandro grew brave.

"¿No te gusta esa chica a mi príncipe?" **(1)**

"She's a brave fool, that girl. I have to commend her for confronting me on my relationship with Karina."

Darrius felt confused. "She confronted you about Karina? What was her reasoning behind that?"

"She believes that I don't know my servants; as if I don't communicate with you all on a regular basis." A female servant, a touch past twenty made her way to the prince. Her flimsy hands fumbled with a palate brush, slipping and falling.

She gripped the brush (after hundreds of failed attempts) and brushed it gently across Tygeru's face. She finished quickly, bowed and left the room. The prince watched the girl leave, letting his orange eyes linger on her a little bit longer than necessary.

"My prince. It is time for the ceremony." Darrius and Alejandro exchanged looks. It was game time.

* * *

"Once."

"You're kidding."

"Okay twice."

"No way."

"Okay three times and I kissed her."

"Now you're really lying to me." "Oh come on. How long have you known me?" A sigh.

"Too long for me to care."

"Exactly." His eyes slid over to the other, "Just what exactly is your point?"

"My point is that, as your noble and best friend, I would never lie to you." A sigh escapes his lips again. "You just did."

"But I just said-" "Quiet, here they come."

Inuyasha and his crew were walking down the corridor-wait, let me revise that. Kagome, Miroku and Shippo were walking and our favorite hanyou was stalking down the lane. There, that's much better.

Kagome risked a glance at Inuyasha. Right now he was way too quiet by her standards, which she set extremely high, mind you. She hated these kinds of situations, she really did. This silence was killing her and she was wonder how she didn't just drop dead from all of the deafening silences she's been in throughout the story; thus breaking the fourth wall.

Kagome fought herself: should she speak words of encouragement to her half-demon friend, or keep to herself and continue on this soulless journey?

The decision was hard, the poll was close. The votes were counted once, twice, and thrice just to be on the safe side; that's when it happened. Kagome doesn't know how it happened or why it did, but she was grateful for it. So she wouldn't ask questions about it now, that would ruin the moment.

She spared a look at the monk beside her. Those reflective blue eyes, they seem to know what turmoil she was putting herself thru. The hand that had made its way to her shoulder was of no lecherous intent. Instead it squeezed in compassion, knowing exactly what she was going thru.

"Are you the 'Houshi-sama' that is here for the princess?" His eyes shifted to Kagome. "And are you the princess' best friend that we've heard so much about?"

Aforementioned Houshi-sama and best friend both exchanged glances before answering their addressers. The addressers looked to the addressees in front of them, as did the addressees to their addressers. Did that make any sense?

"Yes I am." Miroku stated as he stepped forward. The guard to the left of the door gave our Houshi-sama a once over. This one looks like he could be a part of the rumored coup d'état that was spreading amongst the peons.

When I say peons, I mean all the unnamed servants that have been popping up throughout the story; including this guard. But he doesn't believe that he is a peon, oh no. This guard is a special one, he believes. He's one of the two assigned to peacekeeping at the door, but what he didn't know was that he was a peon himself, no name and all.

A nameless, subservient peon.

Kagome stepped up with Miroku, eyes to both guards, "And I am the best friend, Kagome and so are my friend Inuyasha and Shippo here."

The Nameless Peon (as he shall now be known) seemed wary of the four at the door, but he let them pass anyway. If they were troublemakers, Lord Tygeru would handle them.

* * *

"Finally! You guys took forever to arrive."

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Miroku stopped in their tracks. Behind them stood their newest ally; an old friend of Karina's. The quartet turned in unison to find gleaming emerald eyes staring at them thru shaggy blonde hair. The face behind the shaggy blonde hair smiled and graciously offered his hand.

"Ohayo! I am Yuuhi. I believe Karina-chan already told you about me, yes?" Miroku grasped hard and shook.

"Yes she has. I'm Miroku and these are my friends; the lovely lady Kagome, the young Shippo and the dog demon Inuyasha." Yuuhi's eyes gleamed a bit more; it was like his eyes were remote controlled.

"Now that we got our pleasantries out of the way, I can tell you all the breakdown, yes. Come with me."

And the blonde led them to the front of the hall where the altar was. The quintet stood under the altar with everyone facing Yuuhi. The only people who were in the room with them were nameless peons, skittering around and fretting with the decorations.

"Since you're one of Karina's friends" Inuyasha spoke, catching Kagome way off guard, "you should know what we're doing, right?"

Yuuhi nodded. "But we've made a slight adjustment."

"What kind of adjustment?" Yuuhi shifted a little.

"Well, we decided to store Inuyasha-san's sword with the others' weapons, yes. That way, the less hostile Inuyasha-san looks, the more relaxed Tygeru-dono becomes. He'll see you as less of a threat, or so Karina-chan says." Inuyasha gaped at Yuuhi.

Part with his beloved Tetsusaiga?

He couldn't, he wouldn't!

This sword was his lifeline to reality; figuratively and literally. How would he be able to handle himself if he transformed when The Plan begun? Surely his anger towards Tygeru would fuel his demon blood and the process would begin.

His claws would grow sharper and more ragged. His fangs would extend past his closed mouth, his blood would run faster. His eyes would bleed a crimson color while his pupils morph to blue.

Yes, he could see it now.

Inuyasha mentally slapped himself, and then was mentally slapped again by someone else. A blue haired, white clad, sexy, sexta espada someone else.

"_Quit moping around like a bitch and get tough. You got some ass to kick, so grow a pair and handle it!"_

Grimmjow was right, the hanyou decided. He couldn't just wallow in his bottomless pool of angst right now; there was no lifeguard on duty. He had some things to take care of.

Yuuhi looked to the hilt of Tetsusaiga, then to its owner. Inuyasha looked as if he was in deep thought; must've been a first. After a few moments debilitating silence, Inuyasha spoke.

"Fine. But you'd better be careful with it. Don't be playing with it." He pulled Tetsusaiga from his side and stared at the sword. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but it was for Sango so…

The doors to the West Wing burst open and let forth a savior of the people, spilling truth whenever she went and dripping with righteousness. No wait, it's just Karina. The double-edged servant entered the hall and looked around. Yep, all the decorations were in place and looking good.

The servant directed her attention to the group under the altar and strode towards them. She stopped next to Yuuhi and looked down in his hands; and instantly

Karina felt bad for Inuyasha. Sango had told her how the hanyou needed that sword to stay 'sane' and how close Inuyasha was with his weapon of choice. But they needed The Plan to succeed and in order to succeed, her hanyou friend had to--sadly--part with his sword.

"Have you all been briefed on the change of circumstances?" The servant asked, her purple eyes growing melancholy once more. Kagome eyed the servant, noticing her ever-changing behavior, yet staying her tongue. Karina took the silence as a yes and removed the sword from the blonde.

"The princess is ready for the beginning of the end."

* * *

"You're sitting on the wrong side."

"The wrong side? Nonsense! I'm sitting here so I can get a good view of our prince." A sigh.

"Mother, please. You can see the prince just fine from the other side of the room. Or you can sit back there, whatever you like. Just don't sit up here." The mother glared at her son.

"Oh I get it. You have a little woman coming up here to sit with you, is that it?" The son rolled his brown eyes. "You feel embarrassed by me? Fine then Ryunosuke. I'll leave you alone."

And with that, the woman rose from her seat in an angry huff and went to sit on the right side of the room. Ryunosuke watched his mother leave and sighed to himself. She was always the dramatic.

"Ryunosuke? That's your real name Roddy?"Ryunosuke turned over his shoulder and met Karina's curious lilac gaze. The redhead sighed once again as Karina motioned for him to follow her.

"I told you my real name when I first met you princess. My father was the one that introduced us, remember?" Karina studied the redhead as she thought, but as soon as she came up with an answer, they reached the altar.

"We'll continue this later." Karina answered as she broke off to the right of the altar. Roddy went to the left, passing Alejandro, Miroku, Darrius and Inuyasha. He nodded to each of them before heading to the secret passageway's secret entrance.

Which was secret, mind you.

The girls gave each other a once over in their matching kimonos and contrasting make-up. Kagome gave Karina a thumbs-up when the 'royal couple' came to the hall's doorway. Tygeru was decked out in all black, except for his orange eyes peeking thru his shaggy reddish-brown hair. The guests in the hall stood to honor their prince and princess, bowing in their aisles. Our friends at the altar bowed as well, to blend in with everyone else.

Sango glided down the aisle in a graceful stride. Her embroidered kimono glittered when the light hit it and it made her glow. If you didn't know better, you'd think she was floating on air. Her eyes flew back and forth from row to row, meeting all the servants' faces.

If only they knew the truth…

It seemed like an eternity had passed before Sango reached the altar. Her heart was all a flutter as she took her place at Tygeru's side. Sure Sango knew that all of this was just a façade, but she just couldn't help her feelings. It wasn't everyday she was marrying a devilishly sexy prince. Take away his underlying motives, diabolical schemes and demeaning character and he'd be the perfect man.

In her spot behind Kagome, Karina looked around the wing. Yes, everyone was in their place. To celebrate this minute victory, she scratched her ear.

Inuyasha held in a growl. He held it in because he did not want it to be heard. He did not want it to be heard because if it was heard, he would draw attention to himself. Attention peaks curiosity and with curiosity comes questions and conclusions he thought were too far to jump to.

Yes, people loved to piss him off.

So Inuyasha just stood behind Miroku, glared at the poor atmosphere and contemplated 1001 ways to kill Tygeru; what a way to multitask. His list was getting longer by the second.

_'Number 210: Shove his face up his ass to make him really talk shit.'_

The minister was a ripened and decrepit elderly man; well maybe not decrepit but old all the same. His aged blue eyes rolled over the prince on his right to his princess on the left. '_My'_, he thought, '_these two were definitely made for each other'._

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite our magnificent prince Tygeru and his breathtaking princess…"

Kagome shifted her weight onto her left leg; her right one was starting to fall asleep. She straightened out her kimono and returned to her regal position. She couldn't believe that she was witnessing a traditional feudal Japanese wedding this up close and personal.

Looks like someone's gonna kick ass on that test next Wednesday in world history on Japan's feudal customs.

Kobayashi-sensei, eat your heart out.

The monk across the aisle stood solemn and silent. He risked a glance at the girls, mainly Karina. The servant with the abnormal eye color did nothing but breathe and scratch her ear. The shakuhachi flute was a comfortable addition to the background ambiance, Miroku decided. All the more to get this wedding underway.

_'Number 215: Call Itachi Uchiha for a double-teamed smackdown with Tetsusaiga and Amaterasu.'_

"Just a little bit more now." Jyuushiro whispered as moved closer. Oh yes, he was close; so _close. _If he didn't get there in time, then all this planning would have been for nothing. He had to make it.

The minister finished his speech and turned to Tygeru. Those blue eyes met orange and the complementary colors clashed.

"Do you take this woman to be your loyally wedded wife?" The prince looked down at Sango. Her lips of ruby red were set in a thin line of patience and her eyes spilled mixed emotions. He had her in the bag.

"I do."

The minister then directed his attention to Sango. "And to you princess. Do you take this man to be your loyally wedded husband?" The taijiya scanned over everyone in the room and Karina scratched her ear again.

"SETH CLEARWATER!"

All attention in the room was scattered about, some wondering who had the audacity to interrupt this _beautiful_ service, others questioning the existence of this _'Seth Clearwater' _, and one wondering what the hell was up with all this unnecessary italicization.

_'Yes, unnecessary.' _Inuyasha thought.

Ginger eyes darted back and forth, to and fro as Tygeru tried to access the situation. He couldn't believe this. "Who in their right mind..?"

_'Number 220: Jump over his head, unsheath Tetsusaiga and have Kagome sit me.'_

And then, the scene faded.

* * *

AN: I actually have a legitimate reason for not updating this much sooner. Let's just say that snow and telephone wires just don't mix. Anyways, this ending came out more stupid than expected because I was too busy laughing at the Seth Clearwater part to end this properly. Next chapter: the big fight scene....

**Spanish translations:**

**(1) ¿No te gusta esa chica a mi príncipe?- You don't like that girl my lord?**


	13. Hit The Floor

Oh yeah, the action shall begin….now.

Disclaimer-I don't own the anime or the characters below but I do own the epic awesomeness that is to come.

AN: This fight scene May not be as awesome as it could have been, but it's better than what I used to write. Oh and Tygeru likes to play dirty.

**Warning**: Foul language does come into play in this chapter, so you have been warned.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Hit the Floor!**

And the scene fades in…

He had to die.

Whoever had the nerve, freakin' _audacity _to interrupt this service was a brave fool; a dead yet brave fool. The prince of the underwater palace frantically searched the crowd with his eyes, just in case the culprit was still here. The guards around the perimeters of the wing quieted the murmurs of the people; they needed to find this 'Seth Clearwater.'

Jyuushiro was close. He was so close he could taste it. That sweet, sweet taste of victory was upon him and he made sure to pack a napkin. Now all he had to do was retain his subtlety.

Tygeru was pissed. No, pissed wasn't the word but he was mad though he knew that. His eyes scanned the murmuring audience and he took action. His eyes flickered over to Darrius and the shark nodded. He turned to one of his men at the door and the man silently slipped out of the hall. Tygeru recollected himself and focused back on the task at hand.

'_You're getting married today prince. And once you do you'll be king, with a beautiful wife.' _

He spared a look at Sango. The slayer seemed…content. A slight smile played at her lips and her rosy cheeks held a darker color of red. This was getting better by the minute.

"Ahem." Spoke the minister. The room began to quiet down and everyone became solemn again. The prince and 'princess' faced the altar once more. The minister's blue gaze fell between the couple as Tygeru retook control of the situation.

"Everyone please settle down. The problem is being taken care of. Please take your seats so we may proceed with the wedding." The minister nodded to the prince.

"Thank you. Now, where was I? Ah yes, the princess." Sango's eyes narrowed a bit. "Now princess, do you take this man to be your loyally wedded husband?"

The slayer's chocolate eyes roamed the audience. Her emotions were starting to take over her. Of course she hates the bastard, Sango can't lie about that. But when she looks into his eyes, there is a bit of innocence in them hiding deep down within his orange orbs. No. Now was not the time to start getting all emotional Sango. This man was pure evil and he had to be destroyed. So Sango looked Tygeru deep in his eyes, real focused and straightened her expression.

"I do not."

The audience shared a gasp. The minister, the onlookers, the people at the alter, even Tygeru was shocked. How could she say that?

"What did you just say?" Sango took in a deep breath.

"I said no. I'm not marrying you."

Tygeru glared down at his princess. How dare she embarrass him like this?

"You don't want to marry me? After all this time we've spent together? You're lying. You don't mean it, your nerves are just getting to you."

Jyuushiro stood stock still. He was there! He had made it! Now all he had to do was stand still until she gave the signal; stand still until the signal. Don't move until you see the signal. What was it again? Ah yes, the signal. And when the signal was given, he would exact his revenge. It was going to be a good day.

"My princess how could you? My prince has confessed his undying love for you and this is how you repay him?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the former princess. Did she have to be so dramatic?

Tygeru shot an orange-eyed glare at Sango's half of the wedding party. Karina never knew when to shut up. '_Damn you Sango.'_

The minister looked nervously to Sango, then Tygeru and back. He was confused on what to do in this scenario and if he was to continue. Karina pretended to struggle with gathering herself back together. The more believable it was , the more real it felt.

Or something like that.

"My princess, are you sure about your answer?" Inuyasha looked to his slayer. '_Did I just claim her as my own?'_

Just what was she doing; this wasn't apart of the plan. She was supposed to proclaim false love to the prince (at least Inuyasha hoped so) and then they would kick his ass so hard, his reincarnations would feel it.

Miroku looked back to his best friend. Inuyasha's mood had lightened somehow, maybe because of the circumstances? Whatever the case may be, the monk would sort it out later. Right now, he was wondering when Karina was going to give the signal. The one that Jyuushiro was oh-so-ready for.

Karina caught the sight monk across from her. She knew from that look in his eye ( no, not _that_ look) what he was thinking. _'Just give me one minute.'_

Jyuushiro was getting tired. He was tired of just standing here playing his lovely shakuhachi flute, looking so nonchalant. His brown eyes caught the sight of a purple gaze. Karina? What was she-the signal! Finally some action! Jyuushiro hurriedly finished his song then looked to the cake. He was ready.

Karina snapped her eyes to Darrius and the shark went to work. His men posted around the hall began to shuffle people out of the room as a thick mauve fog started to overtake the room. Tygeru covered his face. What the hell is going on?

"What the hell? *cough* What's going on here?" Our favorite group of people scattered to their predestined locations. Miroku rushed forward and grabbed the minister, before the miasma reached the altar.

As Tygeru stood watching the poisonous gas approach the altar, he realized what was going on. This was a trap. It was a set-up to catch him off-guard and save that damn slayer. _'Damn you Inuyasha!'_

The prince covered his nose and put himself back on track. Find Sango, marry her and then kill her. Then he'd deal with that bastard hanyou and his disgusting friends. Where the hell was Darrius?

"Darrius! Where are you?" The question was answered with a hard blow to the side.

Before the prince could comprehend what was going on, he found himself pinned against a wall behind the altar. Tygeru growled lowly. A low chuckle came from inside the miasma. Tygeru's orange flickered through the fog; he knew that laughter.

"Well done Inuyasha. You've managed to get one up on me." the fog emitted a growl.

Tygeru smirked. "Why don't you show yourself so we can make this a fair fight, hmm? I bet you're just dying to cross swords with me." The prince wiggled a little only to find that he could barely move. "What's this?"

"It's my Hiraikotsu."

Tygeru looked up and his eyes widened. There stood Sango in all her glory but not in her wedding kimono. Instead she wore her classic demon slayer's outfit, eyes burning with determination.

"My love, what are you doing in that horrible get-up?" Sango glared harder at the prince.

"This is my demon slayer's uniform. I'm wearing it so I can kill you."

"You're killing me? That's a joke my love. You couldn't take me the last time we fought, so why are you so confident now?" With that, Tygeru freed himself from the wall. He flung the Hiraikotsu off with ease and fell down to the floor. The boomerang sailed over Sango's head and the slayer gulped.

The prince stalked over to his prey and boy was he going to enjoy this. Here she was, his princess, just ripe for the-what the?

"I won't go down so easily." The slayer was slicker than he realized. How could he not see her reach wherever she reached to get this chain from? And how did she manage to entangle his arms with it?

"You're good, I'll give you that love." Before the prince knew it, he was being yanked towards the miasma. He planted his feet into the ground and left skid marks as he slid, When did Sango get this strong?

The prince's thought process was interrupted when a fist connected cleanly to his face.

"I thought you'd be faster than this Tygeru. Guess I was wrong."

The prince knew that voice; that cocky, disgusting voice. '_Inuyasha.' _But where was he? It was difficult to see this impossibly thick miasma. Tygeru had to block his airways. They were really trying to kill him.

"Where are you half-breed? Show yourself!"

An unusually powerful gust of wind blasted through the poisonous fog, and the prince jumped off to the side to avoid its path. The miasma vanished and all Tygeru could see were empty seats where his guests once were and the crater that gust of wind left in its wake. His orange eyes also caught something in the middle of the room.

A hanyou, clad in red, glaring swords into his soul.

"Inuyasha, there you are. I was beginning to think that you were hiding from me."

The hanyou snorted. "What reasons would I have to hide from you? You don't scare me."

"Tough words from a lonely half-breed. But do you have what it takes to back up that talk?" Tygeru spoke, standing upright and dusting his clothes. Inuyasha gripped the hilt of Tetsusaiga and snarled. It was time to make his ass grass.

Our hanyou charged to the prince, sword at the ready. He swung hard but the blade only grazed the top of Tygeru's head. A few hairs sprinkled down to the ground and Tygeru blinked. Oh no he did not.

With a snarl, the prince launched himself at the half-demon and the fight began. Tygeru aimed a punch at Inuyasha's head but the half-dog demon intercepted the fist and instead, used Tygeru's arms to slam him into the ground.

The prince pushed himself back up and charged at Inuyasha once again. This time, a foot aimed towards Inuyasha's midsection was averted and Tygeru felt clawed hands grabbing at his ankles and throwing him across the room. He hit the wall with a loud 'SMACK!' and fell down to the carpeted floor.

A golden gaze pinned Tygeru to the floor. Orange and yellow-orange clashed as the two warriors sized up each other with their eyes. It was a silent battle but deadly all the same. Each glared dangerously at the other, daring him to make a move. Whoever struck first, the other was sure to follow.

Inuyasha watched closely as the prince rose to his feet. He was planning something, but Inuyasha couldn't figure out what it was. He needed to keep an eye on Tygeru so he could anticipate his next move. He watched the prince rise from the floor and rip off the white obi that held his kimono together and wrapped it around his wrist. _'Now he gets serious?'_

Tygeru stalked over to the half dog-demon slowly, debating on what to do next. Should he rip off that sword wielding arm of his or those stupid puppy dog ears? It didn't matter right now, as long as Inuyasha was suffering, he was happy.

Inuyasha observed Tygeru's movements. Why was he walking so damn slow? He was probably stalling or planning something big. Whatever the case, Inuyasha was ready to cut that ego of his down to size.

As if on queue, the prince took a running start at Inuyasha. The white obi tied around his wrist sailed in the wind behind Tygeru. Inuyasha readied Tetsusaiga above his head. '_Let him get a little closer.'_

Tygeru whipped the obi to the front of his person. He leaped over an overturned pew and guided a little to the left. His eyes scanned Inuyasha for an opening and saw what he was getting ready for. When Inuyasha locked onto Tygeru, he brought Tetsusaiga down with the hardest force he could muster and with a yell of 'WIND SCAR!', he totally obliterated the spot where Tygeru had once been.

After the dust and debris settled, Inuyasha searched the area for the enemy, but he was no where to be found. He let a curse fly. "Shit! Where the hell did he go? It's like his scent just disappeared!"

Inuyasha's senses went into overdrive. His ears twitched at every sound that touched them, he cracked his knuckles, his eyes darted back and forth all over the room and his nose was to the air. That Wind Scar was at _point-blank range damn it! _How could he have escaped that powerful blast?

Inuyasha couldn't ponder this for long, since he was being attacked and all. The obi that had once secured Tygeru's clothing now found itself wrapped around Inuyasha's right arm; the same arm that held Tetsusaiga right now. The hanyou growled, so this was his plan all along then.

With a sharp tug on Inuyasha's end, the obi came flying towards him, still attached to its owner. Inuyasha readied himself; as soon as Tygeru gets within distance, this fist was smashing his face in. Oh that was the plan but Tygeru was faster than that. Instead, he used the force of the pull to guide himself slightly to the left, altering his path to Inuyasha's fist.

When Tygeru hit the ground he retaliated. With his own strong yank, Inuyasha kissed gravity goodbye and ended up kissing the wall instead. Satisfied with the sound of Inuyasha's face hitting the wall, Tygeru smirked and dropped his half of the obi to the ground. He stalked over to where Inuyasha now laid, face-first on the ground. This moment tasted bittersweet, it really did. This however, was more sweet than bitter.

"SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!"

And this must have been the bitter part.

Somewhere between the little tug of war part and Inuyasha colliding with the wall, he gave the others a signal. The others, who were all posted up around the room on the outer perimeters, were ready and waiting. As soon as Inuyasha gave the signal, Kagome pushed The Plan: Part A into motion. She winked across the room at Miroku and the monk went to work.

"This better work or it'll all have been for nothing. And, WIND TUNNEL!"

* * *

AN2: *clears throat* I've updated :3

I know, I know it's been a long while since I've worked on this story and I'm sorry for keeping you lovely readers waiting. It's just that I had to go and graduate high school so I can go to college and all that jazz. Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
